The Bond
by seastar529
Summary: Ron just turns sixteen and then some form of magic decides to pop in. Now Ron and Draco are in for a bumpy ride. Yaoi, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even if it is on my birthday list.

Warning: THIS IS DRON! Don't like don't read! No flaming please.

In this story Draco is older than Ron.

Please enjoy!

####################################

"Happy birthday Ron!" Harry yelled, then he laughed as Ron stumbled down the stairs into the common room. "How does it feel to be sixteen?"

"Hey Harry. I really haven't experienced being sixteen yet have I?" Ron smiled but on the inside something churned. He shivered, it was almost like something was calling out to him.

"To the Great Hall guys!" Hermione giggled and the other Gryffindors nodded.

The house all walked together through the halls and down to breakfast. They laughed and joked and spoke loudly getting numerous glares from the stray students and Slytherins that were around. The Lion house had gotten into the habit of walking together to stop others from taking advantage of one or two students (mostly first years). The pull Ron was feeling to whatever or whoever strengthened as they got to the Great Hall but it wasn't in there.

Halfway through breakfast the Great Hall's doors opened and in came a bunch of Slytherins with Draco Malfoy in the lead. Malfoy had his head high and a smirk on his lips. The pull suddenly tugged harshly and almost made Ron fall over. He did however lose his breath.

Malfoy froze just as Ron was getting his breath back. Then slowly he turned his head searching for something eyes glancing everywhere in the room. Ron started to stiffen as his body tried to yell out 'OVER HERE'.

Slowly Malfoy looked over the Gryffindor table until his eyes landed on Ron. As their eyes met Ron was hit by a wave of magic that roared in his ears and almost knocked him over out of his seat. He knew Malfoy was hit by it to from the discreet step back the blond did to steady himself and regaining composure. Ron looked around but all of his friends seemed to be unaffected by the wave. Ravenclaw students, Hufflepuff students, and Slytherin students all seemed fine as well. Except Draco who like Ron was searching to see if anyone else felt what they felt.

Ron hurriedly turned back to his house and friends and resume eating, but he had lost his appetite. And as he tried to look normal he felt cold eyes watching him from Slytherin table.

The owls came in a blur of feathers and screeching. Errol and Pig were sharing one huge package that Ron suspects was his family's presents. The two owls landed right in front of his and fluttered next to him as if to watch him open it. Ron opened it and found he was right, there were four smaller boxes tucked safely inside of it and they all had numbers that corresponded with a letter. Ron picked up letter 1.

**Dear Ronnie, **

**Hello brother. Sorry that we aren't there to celebrate your lovely day of birth this year. We're tempted to fly in with pranks galore, but mum said that if she found out we did that there would be two less gingers in the world. ~ with pranks Fred and George **

Their gift was a lovely set of potions that ranged from prank master to life saver. Ron smiled and laughed as Harry said, "Hey can they get me the life savers for my birthday?"

He picked up the next one number two, it had a dragon on it so he guessed which sibling wrote to him.

**Ron-Ron,**

**What's going on in your life brother dear? You haven't wrote to me! So I heard that being a sixteen year old is big in the muggle world, well I can make it big with the family just for you. My package is amazing and way better than the twins. Tell them my present was best next time you see them! It has a lot of magic to make sure that thing inside it doesn't wither away. That would not be good... oh I gave you something to go on! I don't feel like writing another letter oh well. ~your favorite brother Charlie.**

Ron opened the biggest package to stare into the face of a baby dragon. Ron almost fainted, Harry jumped, and Hermione screamed making all the Great Hall look over at the table. All the Gryffindors were whispering about what Charlie decided to give Ron. Ron saw another note that was probably fire proof.

**Ron, **

** Just so you know Dumbledore said it was fine! The dragon doesn't grow much more than an overgrown cat. That magic on the package kept the dragon safe and healthy so don't worry about any health problems. ~Charlie**

Next was letter three that was neat and orderly. Ron had a feeling he knew who this one was too.

**Dear Ron, **

**Happy Birthday. We'll see each other at home soon enough and then you'll get a big bear hug from me. ~ Bill **

His sane brother had gotten him a lovely lion pin. Ron put it on immediately only to feel the pull twinge painfully. Last but not least was package four.

**Dear ickle-Ronnie-kins, **

**Oh you're getting so old so fast! STOP GROWING! I just want to bring you home and keep you here forever! ~ see you soon mummy. P.S Dad says Happy Birthday too.**

They got Ron a lovely new chess set. Ron smiled so brightly.

"I wish my present was better I can't compete with a full potion kit, a chess set, a pin, or a dragon. Especially not the dragon!" Harry joked.

"No worries Harry. I'll be putting these in the dorm. I'll meet you in class okay." Ron laughed and slowly got everything up.

###########################

Leaving the common room he made his way to Charms class. Only to get pinned to the wall next to him staring up at Draco Malfoy.

###########################

**Hey everyone. I know I have a bunch of stories up but I had the idea of this so I started it. Well here is the lovely new questions:**

**1. What did you think of the chapter?**

**2. Did I make sense?**

**3. Should Ron get along with the Slytherins?**

**4. Harry and Hermione; close to Ron, not so close, one close and one not, enemies? What's your opinion?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Welcome to the next chapter.

###########################

Ron stared at the blond in shock. "What the hell Malfoy? Get off!" The red-head struggled a little bit more before the blond put more weight onto him and then Ron was stuck.

"Stop moving. I want to know what the hell you're doing?" Draco sneered in annoyance. His grip on the other boy tightened.

"I'm trying to get to class but some perverted Slytherin has me pinned to the wall." Ron growled. The blond adopted a teasing smirk.

"You wish I was trying to get you. You're not worth it." Ron tried to ignore the sting he felt at those words and Draco tried to ignore the fact that his body and heart were disagreeing with him, it almost seemed like part of him wanted the Weasel. He didn't notice that his grip loosened.

"Then why are you keeping me from class?" more struggling followed this question as the red-head was getting desperate for escape.

"Like you even care. I notice you're always slacking off, unlike me who has some of the best grades in our year." he gave an arrogant laugh.

"Hermione is way smarter than you, and funnier, and-" Ron was cut off rather harshly.

"How dare you compare me to that filthy mud-blood you blood-traitor. You and your sorry excuses for friends think that you can get somewhere in life? I think that you need a cold lesson in reality. You'll never get anywhere in life." Draco was screaming. Ron growled and tackled him using the lose grip to his advantage. "Using my own moment of mistake against me? Why I never knew a Weasley could be so Slytherin."

Ron slammed his fist into the blond's face angrily. What the two fighting hadn't realized though was that as they fought their magic had been violently smashing against each other and that all the teachers had been alerted to it. In fact the headmaster knew what was going on and were racing there to stop them.

Draco flipped them over surprising Ron with his new strength and kneed Ron angrily in the stomach. "Like I said, you are always slacking. If only you knew how horrible you look right now with that scowl. Tut, tut Weasel even your mother should be able to teach you to respect your betters."

"Like who? You? Don't make me laugh." the pinned boy growled. Ron had finally noticed what changed about Draco over the years. He had gotten taller beating Ron by an inch or two and his muscles had developed to the point where they weren't gross but you knew that he could hold his own.

"Yeah me. My family happens to have many, many people at his beck and call and once I become of age next they will also begin to look to me as well. And some of those people can either make or break you." he grinned teasingly.

"Are you threatening me?" Ron sneered. That was when the Dumbledore got to the scene.

"Mr Malfoy kindly remove yourself from Mr Weasley." Dumbledore's eyes had a very familiar sparkle to them. Draco angrily stood and dusted himself off. "Come with me to my office."

########################################

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered, Ron politely refused but Draco snatched it from the old man and let it drop to the floor.

"Enough with the muggle treats and tell us why we're here. You haven't done this to us any other time that we fought, and its been much worse than this." the blond was not beating around the bush.

"Hm I have seen this and felt the magical energy of this before, but I want to make sure. Mr. Weasley is it your birthday today? Or was it yesterday?" the headmaster should be praised for his patience.

"Yeah, my sixteenth." Ron gave a small smile.

"And yours was?" Dumbledore turned to Draco.

"A few weeks ago." the blond muttered not trying to hide his anger at being called in to the headmaster's office. The headmaster brought out his wand and muttered some spell. The wand began to glow a light green.

"Hm so I am right. This is very ironic." the old man chuckled.

"What is you old-" Dumbledore cut off the insult off with a raised hand.

"Allow me to explain. Do you know what 'split animam' means?" the old man was stared at before the older teen nodded his head.

"My parents taught me many languages and as Latin is one of the ancient languages of power it was one of the first ones I learned. It means split soul." Draco explained.

"Languages of power?" Ron questioned.

"Never mind Weasley. You would only need to know if you were planning on getting into a high social class or marrying into a high social class and I can hardly see that happening."

"I can." Dumbledore chuckling. "In fact you Draco Malfoy are going to, how do the muggles put it, eat your words."

"How so?"

"Well, in the wizard world, there happens in very rare almost nonexistent cases to be a soul that splits itself, one half goes to one wizard and the other half goes to another wizard. Its like the muggle term soul mates. Except they are not only perfect for each other, they have to have each other there is no rejecting or hurting the other. Literally they need each other to survive as soon as they reach maturity of sixteen years. They share thoughts and feelings, they help each other, and protect each other." Dumbledore explained.

"And why are you telling us about this?" Ron asked. Draco's eyes widened before he pointed at the old man.

"No! there is no way you are saying that we are 'anima Socii'. Soul Partners." he said the last bit to help Ron who had a look of total confusion on his face. "Quod in familia pugnatorum nostra fuit per saecula!"

"Draco I am not as fluent as you in Latin and neither is Ron." the old man chuckled.

"Socius in anima, non suscipiam eum." the blond once more yelled.

"Draco you have no choice, as of now Ron is your 'anima Socii' as you call it. And as the results of the test to sooth your indignation Ron is your submissive half. You control him. He has to listen to you." the headmaster was not aware of how scared Ron just became.

"Submittet possem?" the headmaster nodded. The blond looked at Ron and finally sighed, "Ego exercebuntur vobis."

Ron shivered. "Can you please go back to English."

"Whatever. Meet me at the library after dinner. We have a lot to talk about." then Draco left.

###################################

Hello! Unlike my other story Snake or Weasel, I'm going to make them less friendly for a while. I know this might have been run on, but I hope it was still good. :)

**Latin Words**

**split animam: split soul**

**anima Socii: soul partners**

**Quod in familia nostra pugnatorum fuit per saecula: our family has been fighting for many generations**

**Socius in anima, non suscipiam eum: I will not except him as my partner in soul**

**Submittet possem?: he will submit to my will?**

**Ego exercebuntur vobis: I will train you**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

######################################

Ron's day went off without to much problems, the only thing was the pull. It forced him to always search out Draco, it forced him to find a seat that was pretty close by to him in all of their shared classes, and it forced him to think of him. His magic twitched and pulsed as the blond passes him as they took their seats in the great hall for dinner. His dragon, which he named Blitz was sleeping in the common room. This year Gryffindor table and Slytherin table had been right next to each so they were able to to sit back to back right across the isle.

"Are you alright Ron?" Harry asked touching his shoulder gently. Ron almost gasped as his magic pulsed and anger coursed though him. He knew it wasn't his, Draco. He felt the emotion wash over him and he couldn't stand it he stood gave a small smile to Harry and left the hall. He walked straight to the Library and sat in the back where nobody really went. He had started reading a book and had gotten through three chapters of it by the time that Draco had followed him and sat down in front of him. He knew that there would be a lot to discuss by the overwhelming waves of magic coming from Draco.

"Put the book down." was the demanding growl. Ron felt his hands drop the book without him really understanding what was going on.

"Don't order me around." even to Ron that sounded weak and scared. Ron felt Draco grip his hair and tilt his head. Draco's eyes held anger at the little comment and Ron could barely breath the waves of magic were crashing so hard.

"You heard Dumbledore, you are mine and have to listen to me. If you don't I guess I get to choose a punishment. Hm maybe I'll force you to call Granger a mud-blood and then slap her." the blond grinned.

"You wouldn't!" Ron hissed. But they both knew that Draco would take pleasure in it. Just then Madame Pince walked up with a large amount of books. Draco nodded and took them from her. She left without another word.

"I asked her to get a few books. One of them talks about split souls like us and what is in store."

"The others?"

"If you are going to be my other half you need to be taught how to be a real pure-blood and not a disgrace. Also you are failing or barely passing most classes and I will not have my other half failing." Draco picked up the thinnest one which can't have been more than one hundred and fifty pages. "This is the one for our predicament and we will read it first."

The table of contents was:

1. Emotions and thoughts; sharing and blocking pages 1-20

2. Why are my friends and love interests getting hurt? pages 21-60

3. Abilities and setbacks; the whole thing is messed up 61-63

4. Dominance and Submissiveness. pages 64-70

5. Law loopholes for the split souls. pages 71-80

6. Satisfy the bond; why can't we leave each other alone anymore? 81-110

7. The PULL; magic and bonding pages 111-130

Before looking into the actual reading they checked the chapters they skimmed the headings, most of the book focused on how the soul splits and stuff, however there was a few paragraphs that they got their answers. However in the good paragraphs there were blurs making it so that they couldn't learn all of what they needed. And they put it all down in notes.

** Chapter 1: Emotions and thoughts **

**A bond like when the soul splits and goes to two people is special, it links them in a way that nobody else can imagine or duplicate. These soul because they aren't one need will not always know what the other needs or wants or when the other is in trouble. As necessary as it is that they stay together, since they are two people it is much more difficult to do that, that's why the pull (see chapter seven) creates a link to share emotions and thoughts, or basically give the two the other's presence when they aren't in the same room. Even if they are in the same room it is useful to know what the other wants or needs. Like if someone your other doesn't like is talking to you it is useful to know that you should probably get the talker to go away. Soon enough you will become dependent on the emotions coming through and without them you will feel empty. Blocking your other is something you can do but soon enough you'll either knock it down yourself or your other will. It is not a recommended solution to anything.**

**Chapter 2: Why are are my friends and love interests getting hurt?**

** Most people would pass it off to clumsiness or a few fights, but the real answer is the fact that other souls are possessive. Dominant souls are probably the worse ones, nothing is allowed to touch the submissive without permission from them, nothing is allowed to be more important than them, and most importantly nothing can be distracting their submissive souls from giving them attention. All in all dominant souls are jealous, over-protective, over-possessive, selfish, self-centered jerks but submissive souls love them anyway. Submissive souls are a little bit more lenient in the friends department. They aren't bad with hug from a friend or a pat on the back. However if the dominant likes someone or someone makes it clear they like the dominant soul, the submissive will become what a dominant soul becomes whenever. Possessive, protective, jealous and selfish. It happens and it can't be helped.**

The two skipped chapter three for now. It didn't seem important.

**Chapter 4: Dominance and Submissiveness**

** The dominant one loves to be in control, and he will not stand for the submissive one to even think of disobeying. Their instinct is to protect and control. They know best, or at least they think they do. The submissive one is there to help the dominant one and care. They keep each other balanced and healthy. If everyone starts hating one the other is always still there. Them against the world, and they still win.**

**Chapter 5: Law loopholes for split souls **

**Dominant and Submissive souls have been known to attack anybody that hurts or touches their other. As a result the minister of magic decided that as it was instinct and technically defending themselves it would be looked over easier and if there needs to be a punishment it would be lighter and carried out easier.**

**Chapter 6: Satisfy the bond; why can't we leave each other alone anymore? **

**The bond or pull (see chapter 7) will always need to be satisfied, at first you may be able to go through life without much trouble. But depending on how strong you soul is depends on how soon it will be until you can't be too far away or go too long without physical or mental contact. Holding hands or sitting next to each other works wonder for those who aren't too affectionate. Too much time away can end up killing one of the souls or turning them crazy and then the other soul will follow.**

**Chapter 7: The PULL magic and bonding**

** The pull is just that. It pulls you to the other soul and makes you both dependant. It gets strong as time goes on but less annoying. It is an indescribable thing that makes you gravitate towards each other. Bonding however is finally excepting each other in every way. You guys aren't just each others other half but you guys are also the other's best partner. You guys are meant to be, and it is not narcissistic.**

"That didn't take long to read." Ron muttered.

"That's because we skipped most of every chapter and chapter three." Draco rolled his eyes at his submissive soul. Ron stared at the other books in fear. That made Draco snort. "You're not getting out of reading and learning my lessons. I'm not just a teacher, I have the power to make you do what I want and punish you harshly if you don't listen."

"What do you want me to learn?"

"Latin which is the language that holds the most magic, French, Etiquette, Law and Business, more types of magic that this rotten school doesn't teach but pure-blood families are supposed to know, and magical items and their uses. That is along with your regular classes, because I will be making you get at least an E in most classes."

"But-"

"Don't argue or I will do some nasty things to your friends using you."

"Of course."

#####################################

The next morning, thankfully a Saturday morning, Ron slumped into the Great Hall tiredly. Draco had told him to study as much as he could on the history or the spiritus animalis salutator, or the spirit animal caller. He had gotten a small fifty page book on it, but it was so boring that Ron took two hours reading, making it midnight when he tried to fall asleep. It was a bracelet that old wizards used, it turned itself into any animal as long as you do a spell to make the animal.

Blitz curled around in Ron's lap until the owls arrived. The only thing was that a giant pitch black owl landed in front of Ron and flew off as soon as he untied the package. Inside was a letter and a bracelet. No it wasn't just any bracelet it was a spirit animal caller! Ron put it on, it reminded Ron of the muggle bracelet a bangle. It was one bracelet but wrapped around his arm twelve times.

**I made you read up on it so I expect you to know what it is. I guess this is something of a birthday gift even though I'm just giving you something that will protect your weak self until you're stronger. - dominatur anima tua.**

################################################

Latin:

spiritus animalis salutatory: spirit animal caller

dominatur anima tua: your dominant soul

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Ron in the link_

**_Draco in the link_**

**Writing in a book.**

I'm going to say this is about fifth year. However I'm changing a few things in it. #########################

Ron slipped on the Animal spirit caller immediately and then lowered his robe sleeves. Harry and Hermione laughed at something Dean said. Slowly Harry turned to Ron with a concerned expression, "You alright mate?"

Anger coursed through the link in a sudden wave that had the red-head's head spinning. He sent calming waves through it only to get a punishing mental slap. The two had figured out last night pretty easily what they could do with the link.

"Ron! Anybody home up there?" Harry was shaking him.

"Sorry I zoned out." his blushed. The feelings were getting worse and worse.

Ron took a look out of the corner of his eye and saw the blond was shaking.

_Calm down Dr-Malfoy_ he sent.

_**How dare you try and order me around and how dare you defend them! For that I should punish you.**_

_ What are are going to try and be a big bully with this link? _

**_Hmph. I am not a bully! It is my job to punish and discipline you._ **

_Who said that?_

**_I found another book after you left and it said I, as your dominant, am allowed and encouraged to discipline you when you think of acting up against me. And defending something or someone against me is something I consider against me. We'll have to set some ground rules won't we?_**

_Rot in hell_

**_Tut, tut O anima submissam. I was going to do something so out of character for me and forgive you. However you are so foolish to think I won't let that one go. The other offense was only minor this one isn't._**

_I stand by what I said_

**_Well then I guess I have no choice. I wish it didn't come down to this, I was going to be nice._**

Ron felt something, no Draco, take over him and forced him to walk out of the Great Hall. Draco forced him to walk to the dungeons where nobody was around and then it happened. His body felt like it was burning, the heat was going through him and destroying him. He was unable to support himself and fell to the ground the fire going from just a small part of him to all over. His skin seemed like it was ripping, but when he looked it was perfectly intact.

**_I gave you the chance to make this not happen animam meam submissam. You took that opportunity to tell me. . . what was is it? Oh thats right "Rot in hell" was what you used. Tut, tut I warned you a second time to and what happened you only said "I stand by what I said". How Gryffindor of you, but unfortunately I hate Gryffindor which means you will be put into the proper way of life. You can apologize now and I will stop. _**

_Not. . . going. . . to. . . happen! Rot. . . in. . . hell!_

**_I warned you. I guess I have to make you see reason._ **

The fire turned hotter and his vision blurred angrily. His mouth was dry as paper and he wished he could lose consciousness.

**_Now why would I let you walk out of your punishment when it hasn't sunken in yet? That would be too nice, and as you so eloquently put it I'm a "big bully"._ **

_Stop i-it. . . hurts so badly. Please._

**_No. I'm too much of a bully to do that._ **

Ron's stomach hurt and his heart was slowing, but he knew that Draco would make sure he wouldn't die. His arms were too weak to take off the cloak he had or really do anything.

_I'm. . . sorry._

He felt the grip on his vanish and his body return to normal. The only thing was that the pain was still there even if the fire and any imaginary wounds were gone. Ron thought maybe he wasn't fully clear yet. His vision blackened.

###############################

Ron woke up later not in the dungeon hallway, but in a dark green very comfy bed with the covers pulled over his body and the pillows all supporting his head perfectly. For some reason Ron could never go to sleep unless supported right. The covers were soft and silky, yet warm and nice. He was tempted to lie there and stay curled up forever. And the small was amazing, the bed smelled like rain water mixed with the smallest hint of vanilla.

"Yeah I know its comfortable and I know I have an amazing smell. And I wouldn't make anyone sleep on pillows that aren't supporting them right. I have some manners." Draco's voice filled his ears. Ron closed his eyes again and curled up in the bed. "No we need to talk before you sleep on my bed some more."

_No tired._

**_ I really don't care if you are tired. You felt what I could do to you, I want to go over ground rules. You aren't allowed to touch others or let others touch you. I sense Potter on you and he touched you hours ago._**

_ Hours?_

**_Yeah dinner is going to start soon. Anyway, I also have told you that you need at least an E in every class but I realized that is too harsh. History of Magic can be an A but thats it, failure to get these grades mean I have to amp up your study and you won't want more work than all I'm going to give you._**

_ But I don't understand the things in any class. _

**_Well you will when I'm through with you. I am the smartest of our year._ **

_Hermione beats you though._

The burning started again only this time it was only starting when Ron whimpered and apologized. Draco took it with a smirk.

**_Good boy. Anyway the last few things I can think of is that you are not to insult me or but someone above me. How do you expect me to follow that one? I'm sure you'll manage. Do you understand me._**

_I'll try. What are your grades if you think yours is so good?_

**_O's in everything. And I have Arthimancy and Runes instead of a break period and Divination. Dumbledore took it up with me and decided that you'll be taking these classes with me and dropping Divination. And since you are coming in so late guess who is tutoring you?_**

_No!_

**_ Oh yes animam meam submissam, I can't wait for this._**

_*Whimper*_

**_Stop your whimpering. You should be honored that you can turn your life around ._**

_Why am I in your bed?_

**_Really you ask that now? I told you that a while ago._**

_Tired._

**_Whatever. I brought you here after your punishment. I can't let someone try and do something to my unconscious other soul._**

_Comfy._

**_Whatever, dinner is here though so you can't fall asleep._**

A house elf had brought both of them full of food. Draco ate it slowly, but Ron devoured it.

_My friends are probably worried about me._

**_I got the headmaster to stop them from looking for you. Snape is also aware of what we are now though. I had to explain it when he caught me bringing your limp body here._**

_*Yawn* for some reason I really don't care right now._

_The bond is angry at you for not recognizing me as the dominant one and is making it so you have no energy to fight me. Oh and its making it so you are to happy with me to fight me._

Ron curled in the bed and slowly fell asleep not caring that he was in the Slytherin's bed.

##########################################

**_HEY Everyone!_**

**_Latin:_**

**_O anima submissam: my foolish submissive soul_**

**_animam meam submissam: my submissive soul_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

#########################

Ron let out a huge yawn and stretched his back slightly in bed. Opening his eyes, he saw that it wasn't the red and gold atmosphere that he was used to around but a green and silver one. Memories of the two days before shot through him and he groaned. That was when he felt the arm around his waist.

Draco had gotten onto the bed and in their sleep he had wrapped both arms possessively around Ron as if he was a teddybear that his friends were trying to take away. Draco's head was also resting on Ron's chest where his heart was. Ron squirmed only to get a tighter grip on his body.

Ron sighed and laid completely still. He knew that it was probably a little while to breakfast, and he wasn't going to get anywhere with Draco like this. He groaned, this was going to be so boring.

"Mmhh" Draco murmured at his groan before curling tighter around the red-head. Ron rolled his eyes, who knew when he was awake he was arrogant, selfish, and annoying and when he was asleep he was affectionate, selfish, and annoying. Something in Ron fluttered at this.

'If only he was affectionate to us when he was awake.' a voice in his head whispered. Ron almost jumped at the thought. Of course the small bit of stiffening made Draco snarl. Unfortunately, this time he didn't go back to sleep.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he took the scene he was in much more calmly than Ron would have thought otherwise. Draco looked their positions over and stood up.

"Go get to your friends and change. You'll be changing classes today, Dumbledore expects you to at least pass this class. However what I am more concerned about is Granger. If I see that mud-blood hanging all over you I swear I will hex her in to the next century. You make sure to keep everyone at a distance, their presence was annoying on you." Draco instructed.

"Whatever." Ron sighed. He stood and turned to leave when a flash of pain burned through him. "What?"

"Hmm I guess the link, pull thing doesn't approve of you leaving. Just keep your thoughts open to me and I'm sure you will be fine. Our schedule allows us a break at lunch and just after. You'll come with me to the library then. It gives us time to start on some of the things I need to make you study." Draco dismissed Ron and the red-head slowly mad his way through the halls to get to his common room.

_ But everything I have to study you learned in years. I'll never catch up._

**_Blame your parents, but it doesn't matter anyway. Remember Dumbledore said that we are the same soul just you are submissive to me and I dominate you. I learned it and so you can learn it pretty fast._**

_ You're never going to let the part about you dominating me go are you?_

**_Nope. But if your good I can do it less._ **

_Fine. Just don't expect me to be happy about all of this._

**_And you think I am? Weasley all I'm here for is doing what instinct tells me and unfortunately that means taking care of you._ **

_You're only hurting me._

**_Just listen to me from now on and I don't have to. Alright._ **

_Like you can keep that promise._

Ron cursed himself, that sounded so broken that it hurt. He went into the common room and changed.

########################################

_Like you can keep that promise._

Weasley, no Ron, had sounded so broken saying that. It hurt his heart. Draco sighed and sat down on his bed. This is a huge mess. Two days ago he felt the most wonderful magic surge and went after it. Only to find that it was Ron who the magic was coming from. Then he finds out that he was now the other half of Ron! He was a very big bully and he knew that, so why did he feel almost bad about it? It wasn't guilt maybe it was pity.

"I have to make sure that this thing doesn't go to my head. Ron is mine now that's the only difference from a week ago and today. I might as well make him take the dark mark when summer comes. Another spy for the dark lord, because who would suspect Potter's best friend." the blond smirked and he tried to ignore the pain that hit him when he said that.

############################

**_Hello everyone._**

**_ How are you. _**

**_What did you think?_**

**_ PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK._**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hello again! Welcome to another Dron episode.

I do not own Orlanthi symbols I looked them up.

##################################

"Everyone, Ronald Weasley will now being joining our lovely class, the headmaster transferred him and I hope that you all help him catch up on what we are doing!" the professor instructed.

Ron squirmed in his seat as everyone from the Ruins class stared at him in shock. Why was Ronald Weasley in this class? Draco on the other hand was smirking at his actions.

Professor Babbling drew a circle with a line through the middle onto the board and asked, "Does anyone know what this symbol is? It's from Orlanthi origin."

_I know that symbol!_

_**Really? You know what that is? **_

_Yeah, I think._

_**Then answer the question you little fool.**_

Ron raised his hand as the others of the class drew the symbol and prepared for the answer. The teacher raised her eyebrow at him and then asked, "Mr. Weasley is there a problem?"

The class' attention was once again on him.

"Well, um. . . I think that means. . um moon." He stuttered blushing and sinking into his seat.

"Why yes Mr. Weasley, do you have a book?" she asked nicely.

"No ma'am, the headmaster put me here kind of suddenly." He replied.

"Try this one." She said and then drew three vertical lines. He smiled.

"That means harmony, also Orlanthi." Ron mumbled.

_**Where did you learn these symbols?**_

_Um, I do read sometimes and they looked interesting, if I had know you did all types of ruins I would've picked this class instead of divination._

"That's very good, are you sure you haven't been taking this class?" Professor Babbling smiled at him again.

She drew a circle and colored it black and then a circle that wasn't colored. All the students were looking at each other.

"Professor, none of these symbols are in our book. Why are you drawing them?" Hermione asked. The others around her nodded their heads. The teacher gave them a smirk.

"Mr. Weasley has knowledge for this, I saw it as he walked through the door, I wanted to expose that. Besides the lessons that the ministry give us is so boring, this will bring some excitement to the class." She giggled. "What are the symbols I just put up, anyone?"

Ron was the only one that showed that he knew it. He raised his hand.

"The first one, the colored one, is darkness. The opposite one is light. Or um-"

The teacher raised her hand and stopped him, "That is correct."

_**Wow, we found a subject you're good at! Who knew there was one?**_

_Well if people stopped pressuring me, maybe I could do better in other classes._

_**Oh? Pressuring you?**_

Hermione glared at the red-head for a second only to get kicked in the back of the chair by Draco. "Who knew that the mighty Granger would glare at her precious friends when they show a hint of being smarter than her?"

_Are you protecting me?_

_**Don't get the wrong idea; I don't like someone bullying what's mine.**_

"How about you tell me what these symbols mean then? Come on class, Mr. Weasley hasn't been here before today and he's doing better than you." She chuckled, then she drew two squares; one colored black and one not colored.

Hermione raised her hand.

"What origin is this?" she asked politely.

"Orlanthi, like the last few." The teacher was watching everyone's faces. "Ronald how about you; do you think you know what they mean?"

Ron mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Please speak up."

"Both mean Earth, except the colored means Malign and the uncolored mean Benign." He said only a little louder.

"And what do those words mean?"

"Malign means evil. And Benign means basically good." He whispered.

_**Very good, my other soul; I suppose you aren't completely useless after all.**_

_I have that people think I'm useless._

The class went on to actually study the book, Ron having to share with Draco who the teacher said would be his new tutor.

Ron was shaking; something inside of him wouldn't let him stop. That was until Draco put his hidden hand on his hip, he then stilled.

_**Is that better? Remember we haven't been able to touch since this morning, meaning you're getting anxious.**_

_Isn't that just brilliant, I can't leave your side for more than an hour or two._

_**Right now, you just turned into age. The link was just established meaning that was a strain. Don't worry it will get stronger and you can leave for longer. At its strongest we may be able to leave each other's sides for a month or two, that's the longest I've read about so far.**_

_Lovely_

_**Don't throw a tantrum**_

Finally class was over and they could leave. "Mr. Weasley, stay after a few moments please." Or not.

He walked to the teacher, nervous.

"You're very good." She grinned, and then handed him a few books. "The top is this year's textbook; you can keep it I have quite a few. The others are books for might find interesting, just be careful some of them aren't liked by the ministry so Umbridge might throw a fit."

###############################

At lunch Harry was told about Ron's actions in class.

"Blimey mate, that's great. You found yourself a talent! Besides chess and quidditch of course." He smiled.

"That's great Ron, you found a talent! What is it?" Neville asked happily.

"Ruins apparently, and we thought he was all pretty face. Let's see more of that pretty brain Ron, or your family might be disappointed." Harry joked.

"We were looking at drawn symbols today, he should be prepared because real ruins that is in a textbook are going to be there tomorrow, not some goofing around random ones." Hermione sniffed walking away.

"Looks like someone's a bit jealous of you Ron you better look out." Seamus warned from across the table and the other Gryffindors nodded in agreement.

############################

_**Who besides me likes Babble in this? She's so going to be the awesome teacher that believes in our favorite Ickle-Ronnie-kins.**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

########################################

Ron groaned as he turned in the bed that night. It was horrible, he needed Draco it wasn't just some desire to see his other half. It was complete and utter I'm not going to survive help me. His body burned even hotter than in Draco's punishment and he felt his skin split open in a few spots.

Whimpering he went over to Harry's trunk and grabbed the invisibility cloak and the marauders map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He whispered. To his surprise Draco was not in his common room but in fact he was in a hallway leading down to the dungeons. Somewhere he would have to pass if he wanted to get to Draco at anytime.

Sighing Ron put it back after saying its reverse comment. He wrapped himself in the invisibility cloak and thanked Merlin Harry had given him permission to do this as long as he didn't destroy the thing.

Walking down he passed by all the pictures and the ghosts thinking on what he would tell Draco he was doing. It didn't take him long to meet up with the blond.

"Malfoy?" he whispered.

"Weasel you're here? Where are you?" the blond answered.

Ron took off the invisibility cloak while the other boy watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"I supposed that's Potter's cloak?" when he got a nod, "Is that how you weren't expelled in first year then?"

"Yes." He muttered looking at his feet. Draco placed both of his hands on Ron's back. The red-head almost gasped as the link purred in contentment. Their magic pulsed a second before going away again. It strengthened when the blond began to hug him arms wrapped tightly around him.

##################################

Draco's tensed shoulders relaxed as he held the red-head against him. He tried as hard as he could to keep his instincts at bay but all he wanted to do was drag him to his room, put him in his bed and make sure nothing ever touched him again. It happened in Ruins, him unable to stop himself and it happened in his bed. He went for a walk to calm his head only to be met with his other soul.

######################################

**I know its short, but it was sweet. I really want you guys to tell me what you think. PLEASEEEE REVIEWWW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Another update! And thank you all reviewers. Any questions I will try to answer if you want to ask.

Jealisagosling: thank you for your suggestions, I put the explanation for the invisibility cloak in this chapter and the start of a suggestion, and I hope I can put more in later. If you have any other critics or anything just put it in the review. I forgot to answer this last chapter but yes if Ron or Draco got touched the other would know about it immediately even from opposite ends of the school or earth. And the would be ticked.

############################

Draco sent Ron back up after glaring at the cloak for a few minutes. The blond saw the way Potter looked at Ron, almost everybody did.

'Potter doesn't belong anywhere near what's mine and neither does his things.' Draco thought angrily. Ron obviously heard my inner musing because he cut in.

_He's only a friend. We're nothing more._

_**He wants to be. Stay away from him. **_

___Listen; he is my best friend and he was my first friend._

_**I don't care. He wants to touch you, and be lovers with you. If he even makes one move towards that you will never be able to be by him again. Do you understand? **_

___Calm down, I was only borrowing the cloak. You didn't make a big fuss before. Why now of all times?_

_**I was keeping the bond from hurting you, sorry for trying to be polite. Just shows it was a waste of time.**_

___No I appreciate it I really do. But I think that you're over reacting to Harry._

_**What will it take to make you never go into that cloak again? **_

___I have to use it sometimes. This time to get to you; it's not like you are allowed to sleep in my dorm or I can sleep in yours. We would either need to talk to Dumbledore for a new room which everyone in my house and yours would find suspicious or somehow have something of yours and mine with the opposite person. _

_** I suppose you bring a few points up. And thinking about everyone else's reaction? How strategic of you. That's part of being cunning in my book. I may be able to make you a Slytherin after all.**_

___Don't group me in with you._

_**Whatever Weasley; maybe I need to get you a resorting. I could infect your mind to the point of getting you put in Slytherin. **_

___I would never want to be a Slytherin._

_**Oh well. I'll change your outlook soon enough.**_

__Draco felt the other try to black him and smirked. He didn't try to push let the little one think he won for a change. He walked into the dormitory while the first years that were still up did their homework. Walking to his private room courtesy of his godfather he went over to his drawer. He pulled out a silver ring that was completely plain.

Closing his eyes Draco let some of his magical energy surround the ring. The ring glowed green for a second before its shape twisted and turned for plain to a silver snake with one green eye. He felt it absorb some of his energy and smirked. Not only would this stop the need of going into Potter's invisibility cloak to see him, but it would also mark Weasley as his own somewhat. It was then that he stiffened. HARRY POTTER WAS GOING DOWN! He raced back into the hallway.

################################

**(I almost cliff-hangered it but then I thought I might get hanged by my toes JK. You guys wouldn't get that worked up…. Would you? O.O)**

###################################

Ron gulped as Harry stared down at him from on top of him. They groaned as Harry rolled to the side holding his head. Ron held his head too.

"Watch where you're going Harry," Ron muttered. The other snorted.

"Sorry I didn't notice my invisible friend walking up the stairs." The raven-haired growled out before his head gave a sudden throb. Ron looked at where they landed.

"Guess we landed at the foot of the stairs. Geez that would've hurt." The red-head sighed.

"Good thing you remembered that spell before we landed. What was it again?" Harry asked.

"Arresto Momentum, second year spell Harry. To halts a falling object, it made the impact bearable." Ron smiled.

"I am always so happy when my friends show how well they do in charms." The younger one laughed.

Ron laughed and stood. He helped Harry up not realizing that Harry's feet had been tangled into the cloak he had been using a few minutes prior. Harry tripped and they fell to the floor Harry on top.

_**WHAT THE HELL!**_

__Ron's eyes widened as he saw the blond standing there. Just before Harry could see him though, the blond hide behind a wall.

_It's not what you think!_

_**Bah, Potter is dead meat tomorrow; dead and with his head chopped clean off his neck.**_

___Calm down we tripped._

"Sorry." Harry laughed getting up. "Are you going to the common room?"

"Yeah," Ron smiled.

"Alright, I came out here to look for you. Guess we can head back." The boy-who-lived said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there go non without me alright." The red-head muttered.

"Sure thing mate; see you there in a few minutes." And with that the oblivious boy walked away.

Ron turned to see an angry blond stalk over to him, force something into his hand, slap him over the head and then growl, "I want you away from him."

"We tripped."

"That wasn't tripping, that was flirting."

"No it wasn't; and why would you care anyway?"

"You are my other half, you will marry a respectable pureblood be it male or female I don't care. You will learn real manners and beliefs and you will not be ruined even more by some slacking little half-blood!" Draco snarled.

Ron opened his hand. A ring?

"I put some magic in there." Draco grumbled. "It has my presence on it."

Ron smiled at him, "Thanks."

###################################

**Wow, those guys are so blind to their love. It's scary. Oh well, maybe I should do something about it. Any suggestions?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I needed to write more, because of what I was thinking. Besides I almost never update on weekends (I'll still try) so this is kind of a just in case I don't get to it.

#####################

Ron had the ring on but he still tossed and turned the rest of the night. He whimpered, the pain had lessened somewhat but it still throbbed inside of him like a drum. The ring glowed angrily in the dark room. Its eye was the worst though it looked as if it was turning red.

He rolled onto his other side. The blanket wound around him like it was trying to choke him. The warmth from the blanket wasn't loved either. He threw the blankets of and took off his shirt. He was there in the middle of a cold march night shirtless and still the heat of a volcano was radiating around him.

Crack

Crunch

Ron gasped as the snake cracked around his finger. The eye was bloody red and it in a second it's gem was up around him in pieces.

#####################################

GOODBYE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I got in another update!

Jealisagosling: when I got your review I knew I just had to keep it going. The Bond does have "powers" but what Draco was meaning was the fact that they can't be separate for long especially in the beginning. It drives them crazy to get to the other and it causes pain if they don't find the other. However yes if one did something that could hurt the bond the link would backlash along with the other soul. You'll see about the ring soon; and sorry for just stopping the last chapter. I don't want to be hung spare me ;)

##########################

_We need to talk Malfoy._

_**I thought you would be happy with the ring that I got you. It was thoughtful of me wasn't it. Don't get greedy.**_

___That's why I have to talk to you, you brainless blond._

_**I get better grades then you so I wouldn't be talking if I were you.**_

__Ron growled as he stomped off to the library. He sat down at the table in the back and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter Weasley?" our favorite Malfoy sneered sitting down.

Ron growled angrily before throwing the blond a small bag. When Draco opened the bag he was shocked to find the pieces of his ring all there and that the gem was not red anymore.

"What happened." He asked.

"How many times have you touched it?" Ron questioned.

"Twice; to receive it and to give it to you." The blond explained.

"Well that's why it broke. It wasn't personal to you so the bond didn't allow it to be a substitute. And since it was trying to act as one. . . I guess the bond destroyed it as an act of revenge." The red-head was calm explaining this.

"So what do I have to give you to make this work? Do I have to give up my favorite pair of trousers, my favorite shirt, or my cloak?

I don't think it has to be your favorite. I think it just has to be actually affected by your presence and not have magic imitating your presence." The ginger was silent.

Draco sighed angrily. This was not how he wanted to start his day; trying to figure out what of his stuff he has to give up so that he isn't driven crazy.

Then he got an idea. "Wait here."

The blond came back a few minutes later with a large bag. This had the younger raise an eyebrow. The blond opened the bag and threw him a blanket. The blanket was made of a fluffy material and it was perfectly green. It was larger than Ron and Draco.

"The material is given unicorn hair woven by a night demon and an elf together, blessed by the moon. Father got it so that nobody else could, and then gave it to me. Keep it safe, I have slept under it for a while but then I duplicated it. So this one, the real one would have all my presence on it. And I just put some magic into it so that you're comfortable. The bond is humming in excitement that I'm giving you such a present so I expect no trouble." Draco then fished out another thing. It was a silver shirt. "That's another thing. A shirt I expect that will be very good to sleep it. I've been wanting to give it away I had it for years."

Draco then proceeded to re-size the thing. And the last item was trousers that were the same as the shirt. He re-sized those to.

"Clean those everyday. You can wear them to bed every night and that blanket. The blanket is lovely, and you'll love it." The blond grumbled reluctantly.

"Malfoy, I think the bond isn't the only reason you're giving me these things." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I still feel Potter on you." The blond sneered angrily.

"The book said you'll get possessive." Ron sighed.

"Well you're MY other soul, which means you're MINE!" the Malfoy heir was angrier than ever. He stamped his foot angrily.

"You're acting like a spoiled child." Ron muttered. Draco glared at him. "Fine, Malfoy don't worry. Harry and I are nothing more than friends."

"You're what he would miss most." The grumbled was filled with hate.

"I'm his first and best mate." Ron explained.

"Doesn't matter," Draco was almost pouting; however Malfoy's don't pout so that's impossible.

##############################

**HELLO! THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS READ THIS STORY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Jealisagosling: How right you are with Ron and Draco's jealousy situation. . . I think a certain Weasley needs to be taught a lesson don't you. Thanks for reviewing. Oh and thanks for sparing my toes and thumbs .

The last chapter was before breakfast.

#########################################

Draco sneered as his housemates asked if he was alright. Blaise was worried because it seemed Draco only got an hour or two of sleep and Pansy because he was even more irritable than usual. She was sitting right next to him with part of her body touching his, the link was really truth was that after seeing Ron he had been able to sleep just barely, it took forever to put the younger out of his mind and get comfortable. Draco hated to admit it but the link and he wanted Ron there with him. The link was getting out of control.

"Are you alright Draco?" Pansy asked, putting her hand on the blond's shoulder. Draco's eyes widened slightly, and just before he could get her off. . . CRACK!

The glasses around them shattered and all the glass began to barrage Pansy. The owls that were delivering their mail screeched and did a nosedive at her.

"AHH! Get these birds off of me!" Pansy screeched. Crabbe and Goyle were hitting at them angrily. Draco searched the Gryffindor table and found what he was looking for; Ron's glaring eyes, they were glowing blood red, directed at Pansy.

_**Weasley stop this!**_

___That filthy-_

_**I know you're angry. I know, this is going to be hard however you have to stop this now!**_

__Everything stopped at once and Ron quickly finished breakfast stomping out of the Great Hall. Rolling his eyes Draco quickly finished his own meal.

"I'll see you in class." He told Blaise. Then he walked calmly out of the place. He knew that everyone was watching him because of his odd behavior but he didn't care right now.

He walked through the halls watching out for a flash of red. The bond pulled in one direction so he followed it carefully. It led him to a hallway that was not frequently used. Ron was sitting there with his legs tucked into his chest, and he was staring off into space. Draco sat right next to him.

"Weasley," Draco started however Ron didn't look up. "Ron."

"What do you want? Do you want to lecture me on attacking your _girlfriend?" _Ron spat out girlfriend like it was a curse.

"She is not my girlfriend, now come on; you're making a big deal out of nothing." The blond sighed. The red-head glared at him. "Alright, you hate it when I start going off about Potty, so don't be a hypocrite."

"It's different."

"How so?" asked a very amused Malfoy.

"It's Pansy, she actually has a crush on you."

"And? Potty has a crush on you; he's just a bit more discreet about it then Pansy."

Ron pouted as the blond laughed at him. He curled farther into the ball he had made and muttered, "Go away."

"Nope."

Ron sighed and laid down using the blond's lap as a pillow.

"Who said I was letting you use me as a pillow?" Draco asked with a small unnoticed smile on his face.

Ron turned his head to look up at the older and gave the cutest little puppy-dog eyes ever, not that Draco Malfoy would ever admit that.

"Bu-but you were touching her too, she's all over you. This is good to straighten the bond!" the younger one replied cutely. The bond didn't show to much anger or sadness from the younger. However even if the younger was tall an strong he just looked like a little puppy.

"How are you doing that?" Draco asked making the other grin.

"I'm a younger sibling, my brothers are bullies. You do the math."

#################################

**And there we are another chapter for this story. What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~Jealisagosling: Well when they get closer they could bicker all they want but since right now just about all of the insults would be meant they aren't allowed. Also previous memories could be shown when they are extremely close or in distress and blocking is really hard to do. Oh and how I'm uploading so quickly: . . . BOTH!

~Oh and if anyone wants Ron's side of the story I may put up side story/chapter later on, if you guys want me too.

#############################################

Ron snuggled into Draco's lap yawning. His legs curled up so he was lying comfortably on his side with his arms now wrapped around Draco's waist in a half hug half tight hold. His muscles that had tensed during the whole Pansy thing felt like liquid now. He felt Draco's hands drawing circles on his back.

"Malfoy why are you doing this?" the ginger asked yawning and burrowing his head into the blond's stomach.

"Doing what?" he heard the smooth voice question.

"Being nice, you're so *yawn* mean usually. You look less pretty when you're mean." Ron said half asleep by now.

"I'm always amazingly _handsome_ Ron." Draco chuckled.

"Mmhh, yeah I guess. But you're less 'amazingly handsome' when you're mean." The red-head didn't know what he was saying.

"I'll take that into consideration." Draco snickered. He saw the bag that he had used to give Ron his stuff right next to them. He picked Ron up with no difficulty and carefully carried him to the dungeons again being sure to go through all of the lesser used hallways and hiding from the little first years that went through them. Thankfully he also knew all the shortcuts and got to the door he sometimes used to go straight into his room in record time.

The blond put the red-head into his bed and then threw the blanket over him. Moving to leave the room he gasped in pain as the bond pulled harshly towards his bed. Sighing he got into the bed and aligned Ron straight so that he was on the pillow. Trying to leave the bed he bit his lip so that he wasn't screaming in pain. He slumped onto the mattress all the energy he had scraped up for the day gone in the wind. He was able to weakly flip himself onto his back before Ron made his chest a pillow.

"Weasley there's a pillow right by us." The older tried to push the other off but even that was too much for him. Finally he let the fact that the other was making his a pillow go and let his eyes droop down into sleep.

##############################

Ron woke up on a hard but very comfortable pillow. He let his face rub against it appreciatively groaning at waking up when he felt two small nubs against his face. Blinking he saw that he was on a chest . . . the chest of Draco Malfoy. He started back.

'I just turned him on!' he thought weakly. But another thought said, 'No just the motions did. He doesn't like guys like you do.' And then another part followed. 'But maybe he does like us. We are the ones that he should like considering our situation.'

Ron shook his head blushing at his thought process. Now everyone in the school knew that Ron was Bi and they were all aware of the fact that Draco Malfoy was about the hottest thing in Hogwarts. Ron gulped as the blond grabbed at his waist and pulled him down again. Obviously he was energized from this lovely bit of sleep. Ron looked around to see that he was once again in Draco's room, and he saw that he was wrapped up in the blanket he had just gotten. Ron smiled at this; maybe Draco wasn't that bad of a person after all. He was just rough around the edges.

####################################

**And there we go. Ooh Ron has a crush, Ron has a crush!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Blah, blah, blah- is the link, its going to have to butt in a little now and again.

#########################

Draco woke up to see Ron crushed against his chest by a tightly wrapped arm. He blushed lightly and let go of his companion. Ron flew up and moved to the other side of the bed. Draco saw that whatever position they were in like that had started to turn him on. Draco thought for a moment.

'Ron is Bi; does that mean he has an attraction to me? No it means that I may spark a bit of lust but it doesn't mean anything about liking me. I could make him like me though.' He then shook his head. 'What am I thinking, I don't want Ron!'

At the same time Ron was thinking, 'What's the matter with me, I've never looked at Draco no Malfoy before. What should I call him?'

"What should I call you?" Ron asked without thinking.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked raising an eyebrow. Ron blushed and looked down.

"Well you called me Ron yesterday, should I still call you by your last name, was it a one time thing calling me by my first name?" Ron explained. Draco chuckled at what the other was saying, was it really that important to know what you should call someone?

"I don't really care, Malfoy or Draco I know who you're talking to. Just don't call me a ferret again or I may punch you." The blond sighed, and then he doubled over. Ron was by him again in a second.

"What's wrong." The ginger asked. He was then tackled to the bed with his hands pinned over his head. The blond was over him one of his eyes red and the other its normal color. Ron tried to move but his wrists were in pain and it just wasn't working anymore. "What are you doing?"

Draco leaned down; his face was an inch away from Ron's. Their lips were just far enough that they weren't kissing. His breathing hit the younger's lips gently. Ron's own breath hitched slightly before Draco pulled away. His eyes were grey again with only a hit of red inside.

"Sorry about that," he calmly patted imaginary dirt of his shirt and got up from the bed. He shook his head slightly. "Get up and get ready, it looks about time for lunch we have the rest of the day's classes a head of us. I'll talk to Dumbledore about why we weren't in class this morning." Ron nodded and left the room, he looked so confused and hurt.

Draco shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. What was that? He had no control over himself for a few seconds there, all his life he had learned to control himself but as soon as he threatened the other he felt like he had to do something to make up for it. His body thought it would be a good idea to tackle him and kiss him senseless apparently. He was able to reel himself back just barely thankfully, unfortunately. He shook his head; he didn't like Ron that way. He had only just started calling him by his first name and now his body wanted to have Ron?

But you do like him

Draco looked around, what was that?

I'm something that knows what you want, and Ron is it.

Draco took his pillow and threw it at the wall, great now his brain was trying to trick him with voices!

I'm not a trick, I'm the link well technically.

Draco thought for a moment, 'Technically?'

Well you see, the link is you're magic and his magic binding together because it is technically the same thing. You and Ron share magic, but since you're two bodies doing magic your magic is split in order to do that. So when you were old enough and your magics were attracted to each other in order to combine you basically made another thing to help you both cope with the link. I'm what you made. I am the link but also how you cope. Do you get it?

Draco thought, 'It made some sort of sense.'

##########################################

**I hope you guys hot it at least a little bit, here is what it meant if you don't:**

**The link was already made between the two magics, but in order to help them understand another thing was made to help guide them. Without this link they still would've been hurt if they hurt the other and stuff however this is just to intervene when times get too tough.**

**OOH RONNIE AND DRACO SITTING IN A TREE ALMOST KISSING. What do you guys think should happen now that they almost kissed? Do you think I was too early for them almost kissing?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Guess what day it is? No guesses? IT IS A YEAR SINCE I MADE MY ACCOUNT ON FANFICTION!

#########################

It's been a month since the almost kiss and the two have completely avoided the subject of it. The bond has not calmed down at all when they leave each other's side and on some days it's so bad they have to leave class and sleep curled up on Draco's bed. The headmaster had informed all the teachers by now what had taken place and the teachers had given them no hard time on the fact that they miss a lot of class. Gryffindors were getting curious however at the fact that Draco and Ron missed class at the same time. The Slytherins didn't care much thinking that it might just be the blond bullying the younger and they were okay with that.

Ron sighed as he poked at his dinner half-heartedly, his house had been annoying him all day trying to get out of him if he was being bullied or not, because if he was then they were going to attack Malfoy. Ron tried to reassure them that it was just a coincidence but all of them just took that as him being forced to protect the blond. Apparently Draco heard al of that and decided that it would be a great idea to taunt them when they got out into the hallway leaving the Great Hall.

"You Gryffindorks need to listen to the Weasel, I haven't done anything to him," Draco laughed and his little gang of friends sneered at the group of Gryffindors that were around them. Just as Harry was about to say something though McGonagall was telling them all that they had to leave the hallway.

Ron headed to the library where he knew to wait for his other half. He had slowly been improving on what he was learning for class and for outside of class, Draco was a very strict teacher and would only take the best from Ron, sometimes making them stay all night in the library, thanks to their special rules.

Ron was slowly learning what it was that made Draco pleased and what to avoid at all costs as well. Like on a bad day that Draco was annoyed at the other students of their year or the teachers or anyone in general Ron would suck up his pride and give a massage or something like that.

Draco would sometimes allow his own nice side through just barely. On real good days he would come into the library and when Ron did something right a veiled compliment was thrown his way. Things like 'maybe you do have a brain somewhere in there' and 'you did something right for once' Ron found out weren't meant to harm when directed at Ron. He even got a direct compliment once, when they weren't studying but just talking to see what each other liked and disliked Draco said that Ron had a more likeable personality than most Slytherins and all the other houses .When Ron was pouting over the fact that his friends were getting really close and seemed to talk to him less he would bring them down, when they fought with him Draco showed that he could be an even bigger bully. Ron liked when they would study really late and Draco in a gentlemanly manner would when Ron wasn't paying as much attention put his arm around Ron's chair to give some physical contact and to keep Ron's head up. It made Ron slowly grow to fall for the blond; how he was nice on the inside, how he was so smart, that he wanted to control and protect the people in his life.

Ron looked up as Draco came to the table with his bag like usual. Draco instead of starting out on the opposite side of Ron went next to him first making him confused. Maybe it was because they weren't able to touch all day and Draco needed to have his presence or maybe it was because Harry had almost touched him today. He didn't because Ron was able to move out of the way of the hand just in time.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. Draco sighed angrily before pulling Ron closer to him.

"Dumbledore told my family about our predicament, they want us to make it public. Apparently being bonded like this means we are technically engaged." Draco sneered at this. "They say its fine since your blood is still pure as long as you aren't like the rest of your family in their beliefs."

"Um hello, don't I get a say in this? What do you think my family is going to say? What do you think my house is going to say when they hear about this? Do you realize what a commotion this is going to make?" Ron snarled. Draco glared at Ron until the younger got the hint and sighed. "I'm sorry."

_**Listen, I told them no about the whole thing on telling anyone. They agreed to allow it to stay silent for now. However, they are going to ask us out of class soon so that they can talk to you about your position.**_

___I don't care if they want to talk to me, they don't scare me at all._

_**Be respectful or there will be problems.**_

___Yes Draco, all I'm saying is that I'll talk to them. _

Draco nodded and then pulled out a book. It was called **Manners in Pure-blood Society **and Ron already knew what was coming.

"Instead of doing the usual Latin, French, Law and Business, and magic we'll being talking about manners. I realize we have talked about it somewhat however we need to make sure you know enough to be in the presence of my parents and maybe later the whole pure-blood population." Draco instructed. "Now get out some parchment because some things are way more important when talking to someone than others and I know that I need to emphasize what it is that you need to do."

Ron rolled his eyes as he got the parchment; this was going to be a long night.

#################################

**Well here it is another chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~Jealisagosling: those two sentences were taken wrong. Ron "knew" he had to wait there because that was their tutoring spot and they did that every night and Draco can't leave immediately after Ron every night. And what Draco said to Ron was because his parents were going to be there and they are strict (Ron had just said that he wasn't scared off them and Draco didn't want 'not scared' to get either of them in trouble). This story is in fifth year but after the twins left or at least they left already in my story. Don't worry though soon Ron's just going to be like his old self to an extent. Please just don't take away my limbs.

###############################

Draco sighed as he lay in bed that night with one book in his hand. He wasn't entirely focused on the words of the page but anything, even trying to read, was better than nothing when all he wanted to do was take Ron away from those lousy lions. It wasn't just the bond anymore, since the bond was made only a month or so ago Draco had begun to feel attached to the red-head and slowly that became possessiveness. Draco angrily sighed as his thoughts went off in the direction of what would happen if this grew anymore.

Suddenly he felt like he was being stabbed multiple times all over his body. Millions of knifes going through him and his breathing became labored. A picture popped into his head of Harry Potter kissing Ron. The boy-who-was-about-to-die had the red-head pinned to the Gryffindor house wall and was kissing him on the lips while the rest of the house was cheering on the golden boy believing that this would be the perfect couple.

The blond sneered and threw his book across the room his magic lashing out on it until it was nothing more than a pile of dust particles floating away. Draco stormed out of his room and went to the headmaster's office. He didn't register how long it took to get to the office; he barely remembered getting into the office at all. All he knew was that he stormed into the office and slammed his hands on to the headmaster's desk making quite a few things fall to the floor; some shattering like the glass they were and some landing innocently enough.

"Can I help you Draco?" Dumbledore asked with a hint of worry in his voice. The blond glared at the old man and snarled. He slammed his fist on the wall next to him shaking some of the portraits and getting quite a few angry mumbles from the ones inhabiting the portraits. "Draco stop and tell me what's wrong with you, I can't help you if you don't."

"Kill Potter, if you want to help me." Draco growled and his magic slammed into the desk making more papers and trinkets fall to the floor.

"Don't know why you want to kill him Draco, however I cannot do that and you will regret it if you try it yourself." The headmaster warned.

"Is that a threat?" Draco asked laughing hysterically.

"No it is a promise. He is Ron's best friend I wouldn't need to lift a finger." The old man sighed.

"He touched Ron, no he didn't just touch him he KISSED him. How am I supposed to take this? Give me a way and give me a reason why I should! Both you and Ron seem to think that I'm going to magically change my ways just because I am bonded but it's not that simple. I was born this way; I admit that I am a crazy possessive, protective, jealous, controlling person. I hate when something doesn't go my way or someone doesn't listen to me, but you guys are always acting like I'm now like saint Potter or I'm an abusive TYRANT! All of you are on my last nerves. I may get angry but he at least doesn't have to tip-toe around me like I'm some kind of villain!" The blond picked up some random trinket of the headmaster's and threw it against the wall making it shatter into a million pieces. The headmaster looked at the mess that had become his office and sighed before standing and walking over to the poor panting boy. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder and made him look up.

"Then you should show him that this is you. Make his see you aren't an abusive villainous tyrant because I know you aren't one. Make him know that the whole controlling, possessive, protective, jealous thing is all you and it isn't going to change, but also show him that you will work on it. I know Draco, I know all of the things you said, except for the kissing part; Ron doesn't know it though. Teach him like you taught him other subjects just (not as harshly) that you are just human and let him teach you how to live. Let him show you what you missed growing up too early because that's what your parents forced you to do." Dumbledore smiled down at the young boy. These two were forced to do something like this and it must hurt them but they handle it so well for people their age they just need a little more push.

"Alright." Draco nodded. He turned to the door ready to go to sleep and confront tomorrow when he thought of something and turned around. "Next time they fight and break their friendship anymore, don't be surprised if Potter doesn't make it very long."

Dumbledore just kept smiling.

############################

And now its time to say farewell until the next chapter. But before I go I want to ask what you guys think.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Diamond Symbol Meaning is not mine; I look this stuff on google.

#############################

Ron walked into the Great Hall that morning fearing what the complete silence on the other end meant. Harry had snuck up on him last night and pinned him before kissing him. He really didn't want to know how Draco would react to that. He couldn't feel anything from Draco; no anger radiating in the back of his mind or hate looming. The burning sensation he felt when Draco had wanted to punish him that time wasn't there either.

_Draco I would take anger over the silent treatment, please talk to me._

Nothing; no sounds or emotions came from over the link. It was like there was no link to begin with. He knew that wasn't true by the way Draco gave him one discreet glance that he himself almost missed. Ron sighed and ate a little bit of his food; this was not going to be a good day was it?

_Please talk to me._

Again there was nothing, but this time Draco looked at him, eye to eye and Ron saw that Draco wasn't mad at him. The look on his face was passive and practically said 'I'll talk to you later, eat more'. Yes it said eat more Draco had stared at him and pointedly at his food that he had been pushing around his plate. Ron grinned sheepishly and took a large bite watching Draco's face turn into a smug and approving mode. Ron finished his food hurriedly and sighed as he realized that fortunately Ruins was next. Ruins had quickly become Ron's favorite class and Hermione's least.

Draco was still sharing his book with Ron and sitting next to him. However the good thing today was, they had a free lesson to review for a test tomorrow. The two sat in the back of the room away from the prying eyes of Hermione and opened the book.

"I'm not going to say sorry." Draco finally said. Ron looked up in confusion.

"For what? I haven't asked you to apologize, you don't need to." Ron whispered.

"I'm not going to apologize for being a snob as you put it, and I'm not going to apologize for bullying Potter and Granger. I don't care what you see in them I won't apologize." Draco explained writing something on a piece of parchment. It was a bunch of triangles.

"I wasn't asking you too, and what's with the triangles?" Ron asked.

"The triangles are called 'Diamond Symbol Meaning' a regular triangle means fire but upside down it means water." Draco explained. "I'm also not going to say sorry for being jealous or possessive. I'm not going to apologize over being protective and controlling either."

Ron raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'm fine with that."

Draco nodded, "Finally, I suppose if it makes you feel better," he hesitated like he was about to do something he wasn't comfortable with. "You can try to prove me wrong."

"What?" Ron blinked.

"You think that purebloods aren't right. I say that we are. Prove to me that my family might have been wrong and I may allow you to hang out with the mud- I mean muggle-born Granger."

So if Ron was reading the lines, like Draco told him to when talking to Purebloods, correctly Draco was really saying;

1. I'm sorry for being a snob.

2. I hate Granger and Potter and will continue to bully them for the rest of their school life, but if it hurts you I'm sorry.

3. I'm crazy possessive and jealous and I'm not going to change so I'm sorry.

4. I'm protective and controlling and I'm not going to change so sorry.

5. Finally I'm not going to change much but if you want teach me some things about the way to live, and to have fun. Oh and you're crazy if you think I'll allow you to talk with Granger she is so annoying.

Ron smiled at the blond showing him that he had gotten the real message loud and clear. The blond turned back to his work.

_Why won't you talk to me in the link? Why are you blocking me?_

_**Is it bothering you that much?**_

_Yes, please stop blocking me._

He got no verbal answer, but the flow of thoughts that weren't his and a memory of last night talking to Dumbledore showed that Draco wasn't blocking anymore.

He felt a hand on his. He hadn't realized that he had been shaking the whole period. Ron smiled and discreetly turned his hand over to hold it. Nobody could see them under the table and they were good with that.

Maybe, just maybe something good was coming out of the situation that a month ago they cursed with all their being. Maybe just maybe.

##############################

**Hello people! I know I haven't updated in like a week, don't kill me please. **** I'm here. I just couldn't wrap my mind on how I wanted it to go.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~Jealisagosling: the bond didn't hurt Ron because it knew that Ron didn't kiss Harry, think about kissing Harry, or anything of the sort. And as for Harry let's all visit him right now shall we? Thanks for the encouragement and suggestions on how to get me out of my writer's block. A few of my writer's blocks lasted a whole six months.

~Because it took me so long for last chapter I'm going to try and make up for it with a few quicker ones but I can't promise that.

###########################

Lunch came quickly for the blond as he went through every class monitoring his other half and keeping a look out for Potter. The boy-who-has-a-death-wish never showed up for class this morning.

_I know you hate Harry, but what do you think keeping a lookout for him will do?_

_**Well the best part of the day besides showing how smart I am is making him feel miserable. He is so easy to bait!**_

___He still is my best friend, why do you hate him so much anyway?_

_**I offered him my friendship in first year and he didn't take it. In fact you implied that I was the wrong sort to hang out with! I was being polite and then he just goes and dismisses me like I'm dirt on the bottom of his shoe.**_

___I don't think he meant it like that Draco, but yeah he doesn't exactly stop your fights so I can't say he's any better._

_**Hmph he wouldn't be better than me anyway.**_

__Draco saw the smile that Ron tried to hide after he thought that. The blond smirked at the fact that he made his other half happy. Just then the great hall's doors opened and in came Harry.

Harry was now apparently green skinned with pimples spelling pervert on his head. He had pink horns and a pink tail coming out of him too. Draco snorted his pumpkin juice when he saw the golden boy. He looked at Ron through the corner of his eye and saw that the boy wasn't surprised in the least.

_**Did you do this?**_

___Me? Do something so Slytherin?_

_**That answers my question . . . yes you did.**_

___Is that a bad thing? I mean the bond was the real culprit. It just used my magic to do so._

_**I like it, if I knew you were the devious sort I would have been nicer to you long ago. Only my other half could do something so perfect.**_

__Draco felt the rush of happiness Ron had at those words. Their enjoyment was cut short when Hermione shot up and walked towards Ron. She didn't say a word at first choosing to punch him in the face as hard as she could. Draco knew that she could punch very hard through experience. He rubbed his jaw remembering third year quite vividly. The hand not rubbing his jaw was gripping the table, if it let go the blond knew he would pounce on the frizzy haired girl.

Apparently Ron knew that he was just holding himself back because he was sent soothing vibes from the other, but it wasn't working.

_Draco calm down, this isn't good for your health._

_**Punching you isn't good for the mud-bloods health. I'm going to make sure she knows it too. **_

___Please just calm down it didn't even hurt that much. Her bark is worse than her bite. I'm not hurt._

Draco felt that it was a little exaggerated; he felt the sting on his side of the link. He had to admit that it wasn't the strongest attack; it was just an annoyance that he wanted to deal with. Nothing harmed his other half.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind the candles that floated right by the students flared. The flames left the wicks and half the flame went after Hermione and the other at Harry.

_I guess the bond wasn't done with Harry. Are they going to be okay?_

_**Doubt it, want some candy? I got a box from my mother to share with you last night. It's supposed to be really good candy. I haven't tried it yet.**_

___You're thinking about candy NOW!_

_**I don't care about Granger or Potter, now anyway do you want the chocolate or not?**_

___Yeah, kind of it sounds really like a plan. How about after dinner?_

While they had been conversing the teachers were hard at work trying to stop the flames from harming the two students. The only ones who weren't helping were Snape (who was enjoying it almost as much as Draco) and Dumbledore (who knew exactly what happened since Draco rampaged in his office last night).

_**Yeah, I doubt the librarian would mind the food, she knows that we have special rules.**_

___Do we have rules on food?_

_**When snacking, you must be snacking with the other half. Bring snacks for two!**_

___Cool._

_ ###############################_

**And here it is; another chapter to make up for the long wait. I think in the next few chapters (if I don't think of anything to sidetrack me) Lucius and Narcissa come in. Also how do you guys think Ron's parents should find out? I just want your opinions.**

**Tell me what you think of the story! I love you guys! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

############################

Ron almost puked, today was the day Narcissa and Lucius was going to be here. Draco had brought him to a nice room on the seventh floor. It was a cozy place, the colors were green and silver (which didn't bug Ron anymore, he actually liked those colors) and there were two loveseats plus two cushioned chairs surrounding a center table.

Draco and Ron had gotten there before Draco's parents, and Draco was watching Ron freak out.

_**Calm down, you're going to have a heart attack.**_

___They hate me Draco, they hate me and now they find out I'm your other half. What are they going to do? Are they going to force me to stop talking to my family or something? Are they going to stop me from being near you?_

_**They love me too much to stop you from being near me. It would hurt me too remember. Anyway they might ask for you to only talk to your family sometimes and stay with us, but that's probably if they think that you are too influenced by them. And I've started to influence you myself.**_

__The link quivered and Draco found himself wrapping his arms around Ron. The smaller one curled up on the love seat with Draco holding him. The blond gave a smirk as he thought about how a few months ago he wouldn't have ever done this. He tightened his grip on the smaller one.

"Please, refrain from too much showing of your relationship." a cold voice came from behind them. Ron squeaked and turned to see Lucius Malfoy scowling at him like he was something that belonged on the bottom of his shoe. Ron tried to get up but Draco held him.

"Father, I'm sorry but I'm not letting go of him right now." Draco calmly stated. Ron shivered as the older male's aura became deadly.

"Draco please move away from him, I will not kill him just evaluate how tricked he is." Lucius sneered.

_Tricked?_

_**How much of the ideas of the blood traitors sunk into you. He wants to know if he needs to take action so that I'm not stuck with a blood traitor for a partner my whole life.**_

___Oh._

"Boys, please stop talking in your link." Narcissa said giving them a small smile quickly.

"Sorry ma'am." Ron replied.

"Weasley," Lucius started. "What do you think about muggles?"

Ron thought for a moment on how he should say what he wanted to sat, "I'm not going to go kill them sir, but I'm not going to worship them either."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "So are you telling me that despite what your parents have obviously taught you, you aren't thinking an extreme."

Ron stuttered, "Um I think so."

Draco glared at his father, "He's still learning right now, keep the confusing questions for later, or for your ministry chums."

___Did I do something wrong?_

_**No you answered right, or at least to me you did. He's just angry because he couldn't trip you up or see that I have a muggle hater for my other half. Don't worry though as long as he thinks he can persuade you to change your views he is fine.**_

___I don't want my views to change._

_**I know that, but if he thinks that it is possible he won't throw you away like garbage.**_

__"Boys pay attention!" Lucius scolded.

"Sorry sir." Ron said.

"My main concern out of all the ones you will eventually learn is your priorities. I will not allow your bond to move any further if I think that you will put anything before my son. My son is to be your first priority, if you have any others you should be able to drop them immediately if my son asks you something." Lucius spoke clearly and Ron knew that he meant every word.

"I'm not going to put anything or anyone before him sir. If he thinks he needs to do something then I'll help him, if he thinks I shouldn't do something or see someone then I won't. If he asks me to do something while I'm trying to so something else I will go back to whatever I was previously working on later." Ron gave a sheepish smile.

_**Liar.**_

___Shut up I'm trying to get on your father's good side here. And if your suggestions are with in reason I will listen. At least in all cases I'll listen to what you have to say. Is that alright?_

Narcissa gave a polite grin before talking herself. "I'm more concerned about how you'll react to more delicate situations. Do you understand?"

Everyone in the room knew it was about the war. It was the only real delicate situation that couldn't wait. It was happening right now. Or at least that was shared by three of the room's occupants.

"Mother!" Draco gasped. "You do not need to talk about that here or now."

"It's fine Draco." Ron sighed. "I knew it was coming."

"What are you going to do in the war boy?" Lucius questioned harshly. Ron didn't even flinch. He had thought about that for the last month and it was still a raging war.

"I'm most likely going to be neutral in the war." Ron answered. The Malfoy family stared at him in shock, they had all thought that he would try to be on the light side and they would have to force him over to their side.

"Neutral?" Lucius spat.

"I don't want to fight my friends and family and I don't want to go against my other half. I'm sorry if you wanted a different answer but I am most likely going to stay neutral." Ron sighed.

Narcissa was the one that reacted first. "I understand where you are coming from, but the Dark Lord favors the Malfoy Family and as such he will want to have Draco and his other half."

Ron cringed slightly, "I don't want to do anything to anyone I care about and unfortunately if I join the war that is impossible to avoid. I want to help my friends and family but I also want to help my other half. Even if helping him is just helping him stay alive because there is no way that I'm going to change my morals."

_Sorry._

_**Whatever, I knew that already. I have no problem with you not fighting I would rather you not.**_

__"How would I know that you aren't going to betray my son if we let you stay with us?" Lucius snarled.

"I'm not going to betray my other half. What are you mental? He and I are connected and I don't think that anything on earth can get me to betray him or try to kill him!" Ron snarled back but right now he looked more murderous than the taller and older male.

_**Calm down, my father will kill you!"**_

___He went too far._

Lucius pulled out his wand and snarled "Crucio."

Ron screamed in pain and crumpled to the floor. Draco felt the spell too but he knew it wasn't even half of the pain Ron was feeling.

"How dare you yell at me? You're lucky I don't kill you." Lucius hissed. Ron panted on the ground glaring up at the blond. He remembered how Draco had told him that Latin was the language of magic or at least one of them. Does that mean that if he used a few random Latin words he could make a spell?

He pulled on his magic and hissed, "Vindictam."

Ron's magic slammed Lucius harshly into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Narcissa and Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. They knew that a wizard could do that, but Draco hadn't talked to Ron about that yet and he had told his parents he hadn't too.

Lucius glared at the red-head and Ron swore that he felt part of himself pick up a shovel and start digging his grave. Then the oldest in the room sighed, "Are you sure you won't fight for the winning side, you are a pureblood and can become quite powerful with the right help."

_Is that a compliment?_

_**I don't know my father gives out so few out that I can't determine if this is a compliment in disguise or him insulting you while it looks like a compliment.**_

___You family needs to learn the art of being blunt._

"Maybe we should have a short break, meet back up here after lunch you too. We have legal documents, more questions and other such things for you. However I want it to be in a more civil state." Narcissa waved them off before going to calm her still enraged very husband.

######################

**Too be continued. **

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

#######################

Ron and Draco left the room, Ron was completely ticked and Draco was numb. Ron sighed as he pulled the blond down the hallway.

"Thank you." Ron smiled at the blond.

"I can't believe that you did that!" Draco hissed. He was scowling.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Did what? Attack your father or force the bond to keep you still while I took the curse?"

"Both! Both of them are unbelievable especially the second one!" Draco yelled. "I should have been the one to take that spell. I should protect you, but instead of that I'm held back by the fact that you don't want me to get involved!"

Ron sighed and hugged him, "I asked you and the bond to stay out of it, thank you for listening to me. I felt your urge to attack your father. I felt the strain it took not to attack."

Draco scowled and put his arms around Ron, it was a tight grip that Ron didn't mind. In that moment that his father had attacked Ron, it had taken all of his control to stay in his spot and some of the energy from the bond.

_**Are you alright?**_

___I'm fine, it hurt a lot but I'm not going to die or anything._

_**You're really lucky that my dad didn't use the killing curse on you. He was really angry in there. Why the hell did you get the thought that what you did in there was a good idea?**_

___I'm best friends with Harry Potter and in Gryffindor, where do you think?_

_***groan* you're right. I'm so close to just making Dumbledore put you in Slytherin for the rest of school. That way I can make sure you don't so anymore reckless stuff. **_

___But its fun!_

_**I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that.**_

__Ron gave a small smile and moved as close as he could to the blond without finding a way to go through him. Draco seemed to like this action because the link hummed with the blond's approval.

_**You do realize that when we go back to that room you will need to sign things and clear things up. When this is over you might as well scream to the whole world out situation because it won't be a secret much longer.**_

___Don't really care; most of Gryffindor figured out something was going on with me. I only care about how Hermione will react considering she was raised by muggles. They are not as accepting as we are with certain relationships._

_**Hmm, I don't really care about the muggle-born. The only thing I'm even slightly anxious about is being attacked by a herd of Weasleys. You do realize that your five protective older brothers and annoyingly protective little sister will come after me right?**_

___I'll make sure they don't kill you; I can't have my other half dying._

_**I think you need to worry about all the suitors that will be trying to have your hand after the news is delivered. I don't know if you realize this but anyone connected to the Malfoy family is sought after highly. Many men and women are trying to become engaged to me. Even if you are not a Malfoy by blood, by soul you are and that puts you in this position.**_

___My family hasn't gone over situations with suitors and stuff with me and you haven't taught me about it yet. What am I going to do? This is really bad!_

_**Calm down I've been teaching you all you need to know and I'll teach you this subject too. And while we're on the subject of things I taught you, would you mind explaining to me what made you think putting magic on the Latin word for revenge is such a good idea?**_

___Um. . ._

_**Because it was a bad idea, it was a really bad idea. Though that was really cool and clever it was still a really, really bad idea. **_

___Sorry._

_**Doesn't matter; just try not to enrage him further. I don't think I can handle another scene of you being tortured.**_

___Yes Draco._

The two had a very quick lunch, both of them barely able to eat anything with nerves running high. Like usual now Hermione was glaring daggers at the red-head. Ron sighed as he saw that she was still angry at him for whatever reason. If this kept up the only thing that would motivate him to stay out of the war is his family. He was slowly distancing himself from his friends.

After lunch Draco and Ron hurried back to the room they had been in earlier. When they got there Lucius looked as emotionless as ever. Narcissa was sitting next to him calmly with a stern face on.

_***sigh* my father must have taken his rage out by yelling at mum. I hope you don't get such a husband.**_

___Hey I'm Bi I can have a wife._

_**Sorry, but I don't think you're going to marry a woman.**_

__"Alright, let us continue." Lucius sighed. Ron and Draco took their seats on the opposite loveseat. Once they were both settled Lucius took out the first roll of parchment. "This document makes it legally known that you and Draco are bound by your magic and soul. It also gives Draco certain rights."

"What kind of rights?" Ron asked. Draco raised an eyebrow in agreement.

Lucius sneered at the red-head. "For example if you were attacked Draco has all the rights to harm or if necessary kill your attacker. Why do we need confirmation you may be thinking. Simple the bond will make him irrational if you are harmed. When I attacked you earlier I could see in his eyes he was envisioning a thousand ways to kill me. This will make it so that if he feels the need to protect you he can as long as it isn't against blood kin of either side that is."

"Does it give me those rights too?" Ron asked. Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"I suppose so, yes. It is just so rare the dominant soul is attacked that they don't think to put it in the rights that the other half also gets leeway."

Draco held Ron as the red-head went into a rant about how unfair that was. Lucius and Narcissa almost had him drink a calming drought.

_**Calm down, it doesn't matter.**_

___It so does! I want to at least have people acknowledge the fact that I can and will beat someone up if they attack you. I am not a helpless little weakling! It is so annoying to hear people think down on the submissive one!_

Ron was repeating thatout loud as well.

_**Don't worry about it right now; my parents are not going to like this behavior. I'll let you rant in my room later.**_

__Ron sighed and sat down, crossing his arms. Draco rolled his eyes and took the paper himself. Hopefully Ron won't stay angry about this because it was annoying when he was upset.

"That just wasted most of our time." Lucius scowled. "Alright, we'll have to just do the important things today and leave the last bit of stuff for another time."

Draco looked at his father, was he going to do what he thinks he is going to do?

"Weasley do you know why your family hates my family? Why it started?" Lucius asked. Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head. Yup Lucius was doing what Draco thought he was doing.

"Because your whole family are blood-purity snobs?" Ron didn't sound so sure. Lucius glared at him for a second before taking a deep breath.

"No you ignorant little ginger." He snarled. "You family used to be just like us so I don't see how you guys can get off acting like you have more morals and better opinions."

Ron looked even more confused than before.

"The feud started generations ago when blood traitors were looked down on even more than they are now. In that time your family became indebted to a muggle family that tricked you while you had been looking after them because of your own weak hearts and that muggle made your family swear to stop bad mouthing them and to treat them with a lot of respect. They were a greedy family that used the debt also for money and fame. They made your family harm the wizarding world. So to make sure your family wasn't even more of a disgrace the minister of magic revoked your status as one of the oldest and strongest pureblood families to one of the lowest. He also put all assets, gold, old items, family rings and heirlooms, and the family abilities themselves into a high security vault and put it in our possession. Your family blamed us even though it was your foolishness for believing in the muggle world in the first place." Lucius explained.

Ron questioned, "Why didn't the ministry of magic just obliviate the family or stop the family?"

"The family also got your family to protect them and we can't just lose one of the pureblood families we have, just in case we need to use your family to continue our line." Lucius sighed.

"So we fight because of my family's mistake? I'm sorry; I never got the reason behind our family's feud. All I knew was my dad thought you guys were slimy snakes." Ron looked down in shame. Draco had to stop himself from wrapping the younger up again and kidnapping him.

"Its fine Weasley, I didn't expect you to know anything. In fact your reaction shows that there is some hope for the Weasley family's lost honor. You lost most of it when you let your weak hearts make you indebt to a muggle family. Before that our families were actually quite close." Lucius gave a small approving smile barely seen, and only Draco noticed it.

"But why are you telling me this?" Ron asked. Lucius sent Draco a look that said, 'at least you have a sharp other half'.

"As you will be coming into the Malfoy Family that means that if I deem you worthy all that is in the vaults will come back to your family. Or at least your family that is tied to ours." Seeing Ron was about to ask a question Draco popped in.

"What he means is you may be the Weasley to bring your family back to its original power and title only second to the Malfoys. As I am connected to you I can make sure that you won't act wrong. You can fill the place in the government that is meant for the Weasley family at our right hand." Draco gave a half-smile.

"So I would. . ." Ron trailed.

"Do what your family was meant to." Narcissa finished.

"Sorry about making you repeat, it's a little shocking to know that we had a title at all." Ron grinned sheepishly. Lucius nodded,

"I can understand that."

_Did you know about this?_

_**I forgot all about it until Father brought up the subject.**_

___Nice._

"I would love to stay and explain in detail what your position in the ministry would be in detail, but I have a meeting at the ministry. So Narcissa and I will talk to you boys some more later on. Draco please complete that document Weasley freaked out on. Good luck in school and Weasley if you ever attack me again I will not approve of this bond." Lucius finished. And without anything else he left the room with his wife following.

##############################

**I hope this was a good chapter. Did you guys like the insight into the Malfoy/Weasley rivalry? What did you guys think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!** __


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

#########################

Ron lay in his bed that night fully awake. Something in side of him was twitching, making him unable to rest. He had on the shirt and trousers that Draco had given him and was completely wrapped in the blanket. The link just seemed to be unable to rest.

_Draco?_

_**You can't sleep either?**_

_Nuh-huh_

_**Is there something bothering you?**_

_Um not really bothering me._

_**It's about what you learned about your family today? You have questions. That's one of the reasons you can't sleep. You want answers and because of that neither of us re drifting off anytime soon.**_

_Sorry._

_**Not your fault, your family decided not to tell you the reason you guys are mad at us Malfoys. Something tells me that you want to know about your position. Am I right?**_

_Yeah that is bugging me I guess. Also, can you tell me about my family, before the indebted thing happened?_

_**Its weird, I thought for sure you would think my father was lying.**_

_You would have told me it wasn't true, you aren't allowed to lie to me._

_**Good point. Fine then; your family was once the proud Weasley family an ancient bloodline on par with the Black Family and the Malfoy Family. We were three of the most ancient bloodlines around. In order to keep the peace we were given ranks by our power and influence. The order went: Malfoys, then your family, then the Blacks. Our families were actually blessed by Salazar Slytherin himself.**_

_My family was blessed by Salazar Slytherin himself? _

_**I know, weird considering your family's hatred of his house now. The link has shown me though that you only 'hated' us and fought with us because your family did. Anyway, our families were the Ministry officials that handled the more important jobs. Like treaties and other such things. The Minister of Magic himself sometimes needs us to do certain jobs that he cannot. **_

_Wow that's hard work._

_**Yes it is. Now Ron your family before the incident was my family's right hand. We split our responsibilities down the middle. When one of the families had trouble the other was right there to smooth it out. You wanted to know about your family back then correct. Your family was never one to bully muggles or muggle-born however they never approved of them either. You were indifferent.**_

_I'm kind of indifferent now._

_**I can sense that. Anyway what else do you want to know?**_

_Anything, I don't know anything about my family. My father said it was a waste of time to look in the past and that we should only think of the future when it came to our family._

_**Let's see. Your family and mine were in it together through most of our history. We were blessed by Salazar Slytherin at the births of our family, and through the ages our families stood together through everything. **_

_What else? Tell me anything._

_**You're one curious little Weasel today. Hmm oh your family's colors were black and silver for formal occasions. Your Family's Crest is slightly hard to explain so I'll show you that some other time. **_

_*yawn* alright._

_**Someone is getting tired. **_

_No I'm *yawns* not._

_**Uh huh you're not tired at all. How about I sing to you, would that help you fall asleep?**_

_You can sing?_

_**Yes, it is one of the many things taught in Pureblood Prep School. You can sing too probably.**_

_Alright. But you don't need to sing if you don't want to._

Instead of singing Ron heard a nice hum through the link. It pulled at him and his eyes started to close.

################################

**This was really nice writing, kind of seeing that they are getting closer right? Just see a little more Weasley Past too. What do you all think? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Who wants to see playful and soft Draco? *Raises hand* Well here we go people. What some of you have been waiting for I'm sure. . . friendly banter between our favorite couple that doesn't realize they are a couple.

######################################

Draco was in the library very early in the morning thinking over his options. People in their bond usually got together, but his parents had asked him if he wanted to announce Ron available for suitors. Right now he could pick if he wanted to court Ron or let others do that. Even though the former choice seemed much more appealing the latter would probably be better for the family in the terms of connections and control. Draco put his head in his hands as the bond once again made its opinion known on him leaving Ron. Draco was glad that his parents weren't telling anyone about them yet because it would make this decision even harder. The time ticked by slowly.

Draco saw Ron come into the library even before the red-head noticed him. The younger one walked over to their table quickly and sat down. "You're here early." The red-head grinned.

Draco let a small smile slip before hiding it again. Ron just sometimes had that trait, to come into a room and make the blond do something he had always been taught not to do in public. It always astounded him, but most of the time Ron didn't notice that he slipped. This time he did though and Ron's eyes brightened.

"You look a lot better when you smile." He blurted out. Then he covered his mouth, eyes widening as he figured out what he had said. Draco gave him a smirk.

"It's not a surprise that you think I'm hot. You've said it before, when you were tired granted." Draco said calmly enjoying how Ron's cheeks got even redder. "Besides look at me, how could you not think I was hot?"

"I see that we don't need to work on your arrogance." Ron mumbled sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's not arrogance, its confidence." He argued.

Ron snorted, "No we past that a long time ago. The way you talk makes you seem arrogant."

"If you got it flaunt it." Draco shrugged. He ran his fingers through his blond hair giving another smirk. "And since you haven't flaunted anything can I assume-"

Ron cut him off, "Don't you dare finish that sentence!" his tone was mock-threatening and Draco knew that he wasn't trying to do any damage to the bond. And because he recognized that the link didn't harm them.

Draco gave a cheeky grin, "Oh? What have you got then? Bring it on my little submissive soul."

Ron snickered slightly and punched Draco amiably in the shoulder. "I don't want to flaunt. Is that so wrong?"

Playfully Draco put his nose up, "Of course, I mean flaunting is a key aspect of life. Especially if you look as good as me." After saying this he flipped his hair mockingly. He can always think about suitors and such later. Right now he wanted to enjoy something he almost never gets to. Having fun with Ron.

"Who said you look good?" Ron smirked. "I said you look BETTER when you smile. Not good."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Take that back."

Ron grinned, "What will you do if I don't?"

Draco didn't answer he only leaned forward a little bit. Ron seeing that tried to move back on to have Draco pull him closer. They were very close now.

"If you don't take it back." He muttered his lips right next to Ron's ear and his voice was so low that it was almost seductive. "I'll have to punish you."

Ron thought, 'Isn't this punishment enough? You're so close. . .' thankfully it didn't cross the link.

He gulped, "Ho-w would you punish me?"

He smirked next to Ron's ear and then. . .

He tickled Ron. Ron gasped and giggled and struggled as hard as he could, but Draco was relentless in his efforts. Ron was forced to the library floor and was soon out of breath. He was happy nobody was in there with them because that was when Draco was the easiest to get along with. . . in private.

Or at least he thought they were alone. But the thing was Hermione Granger was there too and she was watching them glaring. And she knew everything that was going on.

##############################

**Hey how was the chapter? Does anyone else think they need to prepare for the wrath of Hermione Granger cuz I do to.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you Anonymous for reviewing my last chapter, I thought nobody would. Yeah I see what you mean about the whole aloof thing. Draco and Ron are kind of bi-polar at the moment fighting their feelings and trying to get along so how he'll turn out in the end I have no idea!

##################

Draco frowned, for the last week or so Ron had been distracted and distant from him. It started at lunch the day after they joked around in the library he seemed to be acting strange and when Draco called him out on it he changed the subject immediately. Draco allowed it to slide that one time. The next day Ron made a few mistakes in class that he hadn't since Draco started tutoring him; when Draco asked him about it Ron just told him he was tired but that statement spoke lie. The next few days it just got increasingly worse and Ron wouldn't tell him anything, and he had blacked the link so that the blond didn't pry. Draco was worried.

They were in the Great Hall now; Ron was picking at his food and staring at nothing. Draco pushed at their link but it wouldn't budge. He pushed on it again and Ron almost jumped up from his seat. He tossed the blond a look; it basically said that he did NOT appreciate the headache. Draco stared pointedly at him to say that he wasn't going to stop. Ron gritted his teeth in frustration before turning away from him.

When Ron was finished with his lunch he quickly retreated from the room, Draco threw down his utensils and almost raced after him ignoring the curious looks that he got from everyone else in there. He was not going to let the red-head get away again!

He followed the younger one through the halls, Ron running to get to the third floor before Draco could catch him. Unfortunately he didn't expect Draco to tackle him like a muggle to get him to stop. And when he was pressed against the ground with Draco pinning him down, he still couldn't believe it.

"Get off!" he yelled angrily. "Malfoy get off of me right now you ferret!"

Draco froze, Ron froze, the whole space around them seemed to freeze. Slowly Draco opened and closed his mouth trying to get the words to come out.

"What . . . did you call me?" he asked. The memory of when he had told him not to call him a ferret went through his mind.

"I, um, I called you a ferret. What's the matter Malfoy can't handle a nickname?" he snarled. Draco was about to ask what this was all about when Hermione Granger walked up.

"Malfoy get off Ron now!" she hissed angrily. Draco sneered at her, she had been rude to Ron for months and now she was helping him from someone that wouldn't hurt him?

_That's not what this position tells her._

Draco looked down to see that he was holding down roughly or so it looked if you weren't Ron or Draco himself.

_Get off before she gets a teacher. They have to pretend that we are enemies and not two parts of the same soul. _

_**So now you're going to talk to me? What's with the silent treatment anyway?**_

___PRIORITIES! GET OFF OF ME!_

Draco stood up from where he had tackled Ron while Hermione helped the red-head up.

_**Why have you been acting so weird? And why have you stopped me from feeling your emotions and hearing your thoughts? What have I done that you feel the need to close up?**_

___Stop talking, please just stop talking._

_**Not until I get some answers from you. Is there something wrong? I can help you! Just tell me what you need help with.**_

___I can't._

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?**_

___What does I can't mean? It means I am unable to do something and in this case I can not tell you. Back off._

_**I am not going to back off when something is wrong.**_

___I'm telling you I don't need your help._

And with that Ron completely shut him out again. He guided Hermione out of the hallway. When he was out of sight Draco kicked the wall. What could make Ron act like this?

############################

**Hello everyone I have a couple of things to say or write I guess so please read:**

**School has started up again so I am most likely going to update less. I don't want to but I have no idea how tough this year is going to be. I'll get back to you on if I have to almost stop writing or not. However I do not like the idea of leaving any of my stories so I will not put them on Hiatus or discontinue them or be totally gone from FanFiction. Just warning you that the updates are slower now.**

**Please review, I haven't gotten many reviews on my last few chapters and it may be because they were short or not my best but please, I need to know what you guys think as long as they aren't flames. That way even if I have a bad day I have to motivation to keep writing on this story and the others. Reviews help me get a move on in my stories. With that being said. . . . **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Using the link to make the other imagine something, feel something, or forcing a flashback.

##############################

Draco slammed his fist into a first year Hufflepuff as he walked through the hallway, he couldn't wrap his mind around that scene yesterday, the fact that Ron was totally avoiding him now more than even did nothing to help anyone around him. That Hufflepuff just happened to be the only one with the lack of common sense enough to comment while in his hearing range. The others in the hall backed away slowly trying not to make themselves out as a target.

The blond saw his least favorite trio out of the corner of his eye, Ron staring wide-eyed at him.

_What are you doing!_

_***sneer* oh so now you talk to me?**_

___What's the matter with you? You're anger is sky-rocketing for no good reason._

Draco was shaking in rage as he began going through the crowd again. That blasted red-head was lecturing him about feelings? It almost made him want to punch him straight in the jaw. The only thing holding him back was the slight twisting of his heart whenever he thought about it in detail.

His magic destroyed one of the suits if armor on the wall making the pieces fly towards the rest of the student body.

"Malfoy what is wrong with you?" Harry snarled being held back by half the Gryffindor students. Draco glared at him before continuing on like he heard nothing.

_Please stop this._

_**Stop what?**_

___This destruction, it's pointless. I don't understand why you are so angry._

_**You don't understand?**_

___No, please just stop. Someone can get really hurt._

_**How about that mud-blood? I would love to see her and Potter on the ground bruised beyond recognition, and how about adding to the mix that flirt Brown and the other one Finnigan.**_

___You mean Lavender and Seamus? They haven't done anything either._

_** You don't understand anything.**_

___What are you talking about?_

Draco scowled as he sat in the Great Hall. He watched Granger and Potter sit around Ron like they did months ago when they were the solid Golden Trio and not Harry talking to who ever, Ron connecting with him, and Hermione glaring at the both of them. He clenched his fist, who did they think they were.

He almost attacked them when Seamus was sat with them, way too close to Ron.

_You're giving me a headache._

_**You're giving me mixed signals.**_

___*sigh* you're so annoying_

_**I'm ANNOYING! Do you REALLY want to go there? It annoys ME that you are acting like these past few months haven't happened.**_

___What past months? You act like we were a couple or something. Just stop._

_**No.**_

__Draco smirked and let his mind wonder.

They weren't in the Great Hall anymore. Now they were in Draco's room, Ron was there curled up right next to him snuggling like a puppy. He gave a lazy grin at Draco who gave a smirk back. Ron slowly let his eyes close and a yawn escape him. He was just so comfortable. They were just so comfortable,

_STOP!_

_**What's wrong?**_

___You, you and I are nothing and will never be anything. Stop making things seem like they are more than the fact that we are in a forced position. _

_**What are you talking about?**_

__He didn't get an answer from his other half. He frowned. What was Ron thinking?

##########################

**Thanks for reading **

**I was able to think something up to give to you. I still don't have the best clue on what my classes are going to do to me but I hope that I will be able to get chapters even if they are like this to you soon. **

**Please review, they make me smile. And when I smile I get more ideas (and survive another day)**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Thank you all for updating. The whole day I thought about this story and I found the inspiration to write another chapter.

#################################

Draco almost let out a relieved smile as his father's owl came into view, if anyone knew what to do about Ron it would be his father.

**Dear Draco, **

**This is very troubling to hear. There are many things that I have not told you or Ron about yet. One of those things is something that happened a long time ago. When the Weasleys were still having trouble with the muggle family they were indebted to. You see, not only did that family make them abuse the ministry of magic; they did other heinous things that our ancestors will never forgive. One of which was making the Weasleys magically bind themselves to said family. This way they had some magic throughout every generation. Fortunately when Ron's family lost their wealth and status, the muggles lost interest. I checked the incident; the family name at the time was Griger before they were forced to change it after a few run ins with the law. Coincidently they changed their name to Granger. I suspect that the mud-blood is a descendant meaning that since they are both of the age of sixteen the magical bind can be used. I had hoped that the bond connecting Ron's family to that family was cut when they lost interest but it seems as though that is not the case. If so Ron is trying to distance himself from you so that the mud-blood doesn't use him to get to you. However, he is doing it the wrong way. To cut himself from you more and more will only hurt the both of you. And he was most likely tried to get you to stay out of this because Hermione wants you to try something. To think that in a last resort he would try and get you to be angry with him/hate him even against what was probably screaming in his head.**

**I regret not telling you of this part sooner. I thought that you would not have to deal with something like this, at least not until you were fully bonded and can snap the other bond like it was nothing. Now it is too late to try and fully bond with him, it would hurt the both of you. To know that it was because of my refusal to tell you both and refusal to look up anything will now bring you so much pain. The best advice right now that I can give you is that we need to look up the exact origin of this bond and find a way to break it, until then get Dumbledore (how I loath to include him) to stop her from using him. Make him tell her that she can not use it on Hogwarts grounds. That will give you too some time to come up with a plan for how you will get by when she can use it. My son, I know that you can get through this and let Ronald know that you hold nothing against him or the pressure of the whole thing can make him do things he'll regret. If you are angry at him then at least tell him that in time you will forgive him. You'll regret it if you don't. **

** ~Your father Lucius**

Draco sighed; the truth was that nothing in him was angry at Ron, even before he knew that Ron was being forced. Now it only made the bond sing about the fact that Ron didn't really hate him. And apparently Ron felt that he knew what was going on.

_Don't get involved._

_**I will get involved if I need to, and I think I need to. Is what my dad said true?**_

_Yes, alright. I found out a few weeks ago. But I don't want you to get hurt. That is why I am telling you that you shouldn't get involved. Especially after all I have done and am going to do to you._

_**I don't hold anything against you.**_

_*pause* w-what?_

_**I don't hold anything about this situation against you. You ancestors maybe, and Granger definitely but I don't hold anything against you.**_

_But I called you a ferret, and I called you names. I let the separation hurt you and-_

_**To help me, so that Granger couldn't use me. **_

_. . . so you aren't angry?_

_**Of course not, geez I thought you had a brain. Use it. **_

There wasn't a response out right, but Draco felt for the tiniest second Ron's warm feelings flash in him. It filled him, before he was once again disconnected this time knowing that it was to help him and not hurt him. Draco didn't like it, the fact Ron thought he had to go through this alone, but he respected it at least for now.

'Soon Granger,' he thought angrily glaring at the witch. "you are going to be dead for what you did to my other half. I know that I don't know the full story, but I know that I will soon.'

#######################################

**Hello good people that will not kill me for what I'm doing to Ron. What do you guys think of Ron now? Please review, it makes me smile and write faster **__


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hey everyone, I'm making sure that I update a lot before I'm weighed down by other things that come during the school year (homework, studying and drama)

I'm sorry if Hermione seems out of character, I really hate her and she does somewhat act like this in the book (to me). She was always making Ron feel bad and ordering him around; I don't care if she was 'making sure he lived up to all of his school potential' she rubbed me the wrong way.

############################################

"I want to look in the forbidden section." Draco said, not caring that he had no signed pass. Madame Pinch looked at him before rolling her eyes and letting him through.

The blond didn't spare her another glance as he walked in to the section that very few ventured. He was there for a few things and would not stop until he found them. Pinch probably had gotten word from Dumbledore he would do this or something. His eyes searched the isles picking books out occasionally. By the time he had gone through half the place he had picked up more than thirty books and was using a trolley to bring them around. He decided that he would go back if these didn't help him find his answers.

He brought his many books to the back of the library. Shifting through them his fingers were drawn to **Ancient Bonds**. He flipped through the chapters until landing on a promising one.

**Servitude**

** The concept of a servitude bond was made when the house elves began to go crazy from not knowing what to do with themselves. Wizards and witches from the most powerful ranks and clans came to figure out what they should do as before that the elves were some of our greatest allies calling themselves the Helpers. Soon they decided that these creatures were no longer able to think for themselves and promptly started to recite spells to bring them under control. **

** These spells were soon found to be too dangerous for any normal wizard because they turned dark. Only someone who could control themselves almost perfectly could survive casting it unscathed. Any sign of darkness that wasn't balanced by light magic was exposed and their true nature was revealed. One who used to be kind but had so much hate and other such emotions would turn on their friends and family. To cast the spells on yourself while indebt to someone could kill you, which happened to a few wizarding families before the ministry banned muggles from knowing about our world.**

Draco reached for another book and landed on **The Darkness of a Person**. He opened it and skimmed it.

**The darkness of a person can never be magnified above its level. It may in a person's soul be compressed, but if it comes out then you see the person for what they really are. No spell can make the darkness or expand it, what you see is what you get. **

** BEWARE: A person can be consumed by their darkness if provoked. It may be for silly reasons or serious. Some reasons may be; an ancient bond, feelings on a certain someone, rejection, family or friend issues, a belief, or more.**

_Please stop, you're going to implode if you get any angrier. This isn't healthy for you. Stop researching the subject and relax. I can handle myself._

_**Not from where I am. I've seen some of what she does to you. Does it hurt for you master to be away from you that long?**_

__Draco cursed, they haven't been close in a while and that was starting to affect his attitude even more than it was a few days ago when he found out about what Ron was going through. Dumbledore hasn't been able to do anything to Granger yet. Obviously Ron knew what was going on.

_Take a deep breath, I do not think of her as my master or anything of the sort. You and the bond are over reacting. She hasn't hurt me much._

_**Much being the key word, doesn't she realize that you need to be by me and she isn't helping you?**_

_ She is slightly homophobic I think. Because every time I tell her that you aren't beating me but helping me she starts going on about how you brainwashed me or something like that. I tune her out most of the time._

_**Aren't all muggles?**_

___No just some of them, I hear others are really nice about that sort of thing._

_**Whatever just leave her before she kills you. Or I can kill her.**_

___Please don't._

_**I can't just sit here and watch you get hurt. Do you know what the bond is doing to me? I have done as you asked, played nice and waited for this to sort out. I have tried to help you by not helping you since that was what you wanted. Either you do something or I will.**_

___Please take a deep breath your anger is scaring me._

Draco breathed deeply, he didn't want to hurt Ron or scare him. Only make him see sense.

_Thank you._

_**I want to help you; I care about you even if you don't think so.**_

__##########################

**Look we're finally getting somewhere with these too. What do you think about this situation now? **

**Thank you all for the support and reviews. Please keep reviewing **


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Jealisagosling: Ron and Draco's bond wasn't completed before his bond with Hermione was invoked. Because of this his bond with Draco has been almost completely overshadowed. Any part of Draco in Ron is being neutralized and they cannot complete the bond now without hurting Ron. And Hermione did not know about what Harry did, she heard rumors that he liked Ron but ignored them. She knows that Ron is bi (attracted to both genders for anyone that doesn't know) so she is hoping he just doesn't look at the guys. And thank you for suggesting Luna be put into it, I'll try and see if I can.

######################################

It became more and more obvious that Draco Malfoy was in a seriously bad mood. All of Hogwarts knew that something had gotten under his skin was still doing something, and it frightened them. Anytime someone said a word to him he would snap at them like, making some of the older students pee their trousers in some cases and first years pee then faint. Gryffindors were afraid to get near him, and Slytherins were super polite around him. Teachers didn't call on him in class in fear of retribution. The only ones that still tried to push him in public were the golden trio's head honcho Harry and his right hand Hermione, Ron stood behind them with the rest of the crowd hugging each other in fear.

"Stop scaring students Malfoy!" Harry growled. He was right in front of the blond glaring at him. They were about the some height so that helped make it look more than if Harry was a kitten and Draco was an adult Pit-bull.

"Not my problem if they are scrambling to stay away from me. I give them fair warning before I let loose. Listen Potty, I don't want to deal with your speeches today." Draco sneered.

"You've been acting like this for weeks now. It's almost the end of the school year by now and I don't want to spend my Owls dodging parts from destroyed manikins and flaming pieces of paper. Chill out or burn out, just stop with the whole 'annoyed so I'll make the rest of you miserable too' thing.

Draco's face turned into a nasty smirk, "The only thing that will make me feel better is if I get to kill mud-blood."

The whole hall gasped and turned to Ron who was known for facing down taller and tougher opponents once that word was played. Ron didn't even look up from where he was sitting hugging a first year who was crying.

Harry glared at him, "Why the hell do you use that word? Blood Purity doesn't matter; almost everyone in the wizarding world is a half-blood by now or at least has a small amount of muggle blood in them. Pure-bloods will die out eventually."

Draco clicked him tongue, "I'm not calling her a mud-blood because she has muggle blood in her. I hate it don't get me wrong, but I have another reason to call her that."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What kind of reason."

Draco's lips twitched into a sadistic smirk, "The kind of dirt on her that would make you disgusted you ever defended her. I can at this moment ruin her and your friendship if you are as _virtuous_ as they say."

_Draco what are you doing?_

_**Forcing her hand.**_

__Harry frowned, "What if I don't believe this 'dirt'? How do I know that you aren't lying about what you 'know'? You are a Slytherin."

"Because all of this stuff comes from the ministry itself, her family has so much on them that if me put a black dot on her for all of her and her family's crimes she would create a new darkest color. If I lie then you'll know if you ask the ministry." Draco had now caught everyone's attention.

Hermione on the other hand would not have it, "Why listen when all you do is lie? Come one Harry, my family didn't know about magic until I was found out to be a witch."

Draco's lips twitched in victory while Harry frowned, "He never said anything about when these crimes were Hermione, and he never said it has anything to do with magic."

Draco's smirk got wider as Hermione stuttered, "Well, I doubt he would go through muggle records. He has said that he thinks lowly of them and would never do anything with them. So it's only right to assume that he meant after I showed my magic."

Raising an eyebrow Draco stepped forth once again, "Oh? And that's been what five years? Well I don't think so. You have woven a web of lies, but now it's a maze. Try and get yourself out of it. My first question, answer it if you think that you have nothing to hide."

She huffed, "Fine I will."

Draco's eyes were shining in sadistic delight as she realized what she had just done to herself. She and he both knew that she couldn't get out of this unless she lied, which if he wanted to he could break in an instant. "First question, when did you learn about magic? And by whom?"

Hermione sniffed, "That's two questions can't you count?"

Draco tapped his foot, "We're waiting."

She looked around, "Like most of the muggle-borns, I accidentally used magic and because of that I was sent a letter and some money to purchase my supplies."

She gave a smug smirk.

"And how did you get the money to get extra books? They only give as much money as the student needs to get all their supplies. I remember in first year you were already bragging on reading the Hogwarts A History book completely. Which if I am remembering correctly is much more than what they would have given you for supplies. Also it would take too long for a muggle only finding out about magic to read in a few weeks. And considering that you seemed to have memorized it by the time we got there, there are a few holes in your story." Draco's voice was crisp and clear in the hall, everyone by now was whispering. Ron had a hopeful and pained look on his face.

_**Are you alright?**_

___I'm fine, it's just whenever she is angry, I feel it like a blow to my ribs._

_**I'm sorry for this then, it'll be over soon. Do you think you can bear the pain? If not I won't push her too far.**_

___No do it. There is no stopping you I know it. Besides if you stopped now people would think you are some kind of scaredy cat, and I can't have them thinking that about my dominant soul._

_**Enjoy the show.**_

__"I just love to read, and the money in the bad was enough to get that too. Maybe they overpaid me but I didn't know that." Hermione explained, it sounded horrible to Ron and Draco but okay to the rest.

"That may be, however another problem is that there are so few copies of that book outside of Hogwarts. Why, because so few are interested in a guide to a magical school. The few out there were sold and now a collector's item meaning that they would be _too _high of a price for someone to have _just enough_ left from their school supply money.How much would you say they overpaid you?" Draco felt Ron's excitement. The teachers by now had arrived and were watching. Dumbledore may not have been able to stop Hermione but he had informed the rest of the staff of the events taking place. That was why they were so lenient towards Draco at the moment.

Hermione looked at all the students watching her. "I don't know, the one I have was really cheap."

"By cheap do you mean stolen? Given? Because I'll tell you right now that there were only a choice few that got those books. My family, the Black Family, the Potter Family," everyone stared at Harry who shrugged, "And the Weasley Family were the people who got those copies."

"But our family doesn't have one." Ginny muttered. Draco was almost glowing in pride right now, and Hermione saw how much control he had on the situation.

"Oh really? That's weird, you are supposed to." The blond hummed. Hermione's face was turning red.

"HARRY! He is just trying to split are group apart, he wants us all to turn on each other and using the fact that I found a not to expensive copy as the start. Why are you listening to him?" she yelled.

Harry cringed, "Hermione he has got a point. Like with the fact you memorized it and read it in a few weeks."

_**Oh look, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it for myself. Potter actually listens to what people say. **_

___If you can get Harry on your side, then you may have a chance._

_**Duh, I am a Slytherin. I know what I'm doing.**_

__"I am a fast reader! And it was an interesting book! Don't tell me you're going to fall for his tricks!" Hermione screeched.

Harry looked away before sighing. He walked away.

Hermione hissed, "Harry where are you going, he's spreading lies to split us up!"

She ran after him and the rest of the hall cleared leaving the teachers, Draco and Ron. Ron smiled at Draco, "Nice one. But you do realize that you need to back it up. Harry is almost sold but Hermione can swing him back in her favor easily. You need to do whatever you are planning to do and quickly."

Draco winked, "Alright. Soon you'll be back to being stuck in a library with me as your teacher."

Ron groaned playfully, "Did you have to ruin the moment?"

The teachers walked away grinning.

#########################################

**And here is the start of Draco's fight against Hermione, but be warned that's not the end of everything that has to go on. We all know that, Hermione is merely one roadblock not all of them. So stay tuned and be prepared.**

** Thank you all for being there for me, and encouraging me. This is one of my favorite stories now. **** Please keep reading and encouraging.**

** PLEASE REVIEW **


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did

Jealisagosling: Your review made me so happy, however in the second paragraph I, in the form of Dumbledore, told everyone that only a few souls are split. It is a rare occurrence. I love the fact that you don't seem surprised this is the last roadblock, and don't worry I will try and be as merciless as possible when dealing with Hermione. Thank you for reviewing and your idea where Hermione realizing Harry kissed Ron was ingenious, I started on that this chapter. It makes my day writing it because I so rarely bash Hermione because my friend somewhat likes her, most of the time we bash Harry but I just can't do that to him this story.

Talley67: the situation with Hermione is that the bond that she has with Ron that controls him shows her true nature. She can act nice all she wants but inside she had parts of her that were far from what she showed to the people she was friends with before this. Her family was the ones that forced the bond in the first place and the bond is powerful dark magic that very few know. That dark magic can only be used by someone that has unbalanced darkness. And I'm not talking about a tiny bit more darkness that light; that would be silly many people that are actually really good despite the imbalance would be corrupted by spells like these, lets say her soul was a scale the darker side has been weighed down too much for her light to stop the spell. All the times she has been jealous, angry, or arrogant she let it grow in her. Does that help? I tried to explain the best I can.

#############################################

Draco was gliding through the halls for the rest of the day. Hermione on the other hand was being watched like at any moment she was going to try and steal something or hurt some one around her. The students didn't know what to think, was Hermione Granger a liar? What Draco Malfoy telling the truth? What was up with Ron? Nobody knew but they all wanted to.

Harry was quiet the rest of the day; he didn't fight with Snape, or Umbridge. He didn't argue with Hermione about the class work they had. And he didn't tell jokes at lunch or dinner. He was thinking over the possibilities that Malfoy was the good guy here. He looked to Ron who was picking at his food not trying to eat it at all. Harry frowned; ever since he kissed Ron they were no longer close, he barely talked to Harry unless Hermione or another Gryffindor enforced it. Harry didn't mean to lose control of his feelings, but Ron had been his first real friend and that made Harry put him in a special place in his heart. Soon that place grew, but even if Ron didn't like him back Harry couldn't lose the red-head. He resolved to talk to Ron as they left the dinner. Not noticing that all the students were following so that they could see what happened next to the trio.

"Ron." Harry spoke up. The students all formed a circle around the trio. His best friend didn't turn around. "Please I have something to say."

Ron sighed, "What?"

"I don't want to say it to your back." Ron turned and crossed his arms. "I know it's a little too late to say, but I am so sorry for forcing that kiss on you. I know that it was wrong, but you were my first friend and then you just grew to be so much more. I know you are angry that I did that and I don't blame you but please I rather be just friends then you barely talking to me anymore. Please."

Ron looked really uncomfortable, he stayed quiet for a few moments and everyone was waiting with baited breath; except Draco Harry noticed. The blond was standing by a wall and was watching them both with something the scarred boy never saw on the blond, the beginnings of love. The boy had grown up learning how others felt from their stances and eyes. Harry saw that it was directed at Ron and frankly it didn't surprise him at all. He didn't know why it didn't but it just didn't catch him off guard like it probably should have. If the blond ever did try and get Ron, Harry swore that he would be there to help Ron get what he deserved, the best. Even if it meant being nice to a filthy rich son of a death eater.

Finally Ron gave a shrug trying to gesture to something by them with his eyes as he gave his answer, "I guess I can forgive you Harry. I'm sorry but to me you can never be more than a friend."

Harry almost smiled but with the frantic gesturing of Ron's eyes he knew there was about to be some trouble. He turned to see Hermione standing there red in anger and her magic tingling in the air. Ron grimaced, Harry didn't know why.

"Harry? You're a fag?" Hermione hissed. Harry stepped back a step.

"Hermione what does it matter who I like?" the scarred boy asked.

The frizzy-haired girl sneered, "It's disgusting and wrong."

Ron gulped, "Hermione, the wizarding world doesn't care about same sex relationships. Love is love here, even for the most snobbish pure-blood."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh and why are they so accepting?"

"Because Granger," everyone turned to Draco who was the one to speak up. "There are potions and spells to get a male pregnant and some don't even need them because they already can."

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "That's disgusting."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Nobody asked you, you aren't the one that needs to worry about that. If you don't want to deal with the wizards and witches that like others of their gender then leave the magical world. Not like anyone wants a thief and liar here anywhere."

"I am not a thief or a liar!" Hermione screeched indignantly. Draco smirked at her.

"Of course you are, why do you still deny the fact that your family and you are horrible people?" the blond asked. Ron laughed behind his hand making the witch turn around.

"Ronald are you LAUGHING at me? Stop that right now." She commanded and Ron choked before his mouth seemed to be glued shut. Harry's eyes widened as the red-head seemed to very unwillingly follow her order. He saw from the corner of his eye that Draco was off the wall and walking towards her slowly, ready to kill.

"Granger, don't order around you're superiors. Even blood traitors are better than a mud-blood liar." The blond almost growled. Harry was the only one to notice that Draco's blood-traitor comment was not said in any real hostility. He sighed; whatever Draco thought of Ron didn't matter and probably will never.

Hermione glared at the Slytherin, "I am not a liar and stop calling us those vile things. I can order him around if I want to."

Draco snickered, "And you expect him to listen to you?"

"Yes." She shot back.

"He doesn't have to."

"This doesn't concern you!" she was getting louder and angrier.

"Why are you so defensive, I'm just stating the facts? He doesn't have to listen to you unless his family had some sort of dark spell on them to make them your family's servants. But that's impossible, you hate what people do to house elves so this would be hypocritical, besides it would have to be done years ago and like you said you only found out about magic five years ago." He seemed to be up to something, Hermione and Ron were both acting weird now too. Hermione stomped away with Ron at her heels sending sheepish looks over his shoulder.

#####################################

**Thanks for reading****. I hated some of the things that Hermione has said. Also even though I talked about it in this chapter unless you guys want it I won't be putting in m-preg, if you guys do want it tell me and maybe at the end of the story I can put it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

##################################

Dumbledore was pulling out all the stops showing Hermione that he would not tolerate using her bond in his school. Hermione, Ron and Draco were in his office, the two parts of a soul were sitting in one corner Ron being hugged to Draco's chest as the headmaster and the frizzy haired girl went all out in a shouting match. Just the fact that Dumbledore had raised his voice up one notch had surprised them but when he went to full blown shouting Ron had squeaked and dived behind the blond who at the moment was tossed between protecting Ron and hiding behind a new human shield.

"That is not YOUR decision to make. I have my rights and as this bond is technically perfectly legal you have no right to force me not to use it. My family and the Weasley family have been bound for centuries and it will stay like that for many more generations." Hermione screeched.

Dumbledore gave her a hard stare and in a very controlled tone said, "I do not believe in such a bond Ms. Granger and if I have to bring Ms. Umbridge in to make this rule law then so be it."

_Would she really help us?_

_**Of course, why didn't I think of that myself? Umbridge is a big campaigner against anything that binds a pureblood to something as a servant. Her family has always tried to free the poor families forced into these bonds especially yours. If she knew that you were being forced on school grounds as the Ministry's spy she can do whatever she wants. And that includes anything nasty to Granger. It's perfect! And I thought that the headmaster was a goody two-shoes.**_

__"You seem to be under the impression that I am breaking the law." Hermione sniffed.

"Not the law maybe, just this school's moral code. If you do not want to listen I will have to expel you." The old man sat back in his desk and started to ruffle through his papers.

Hermione's eyes widened, "You can't!"

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes returned, "Of course I can. If I believe that what you do is severe enough and Ms. Granger your family crossed a line many times over years ago. So if you want to stay in this school you will have to stop using the bond. I am not able to make you break it but this will have to do until I can."

The girl sneered, "If you expel me then I'll make Ron leave this school too."

(ALMOST STOPPED HERE)

The headmaster smirked, "It would have to be allowed by his mother and father first. And they would never allow their child to leave this school like that. Ms Granger I have all possible things you can say in my head and have a course of action for each one. There is nothing you can do that I can not fix."

_This is going to give me a heart attack; I'm going to die before I know what the hell is going to happen to me._

_**Then this whole thing would be pointless. Besides I need you around so you can't die, because I said so. **_

The girl opened her mouth then shut it again. On and off for a few moments before shaking her head, "I will figure out a way to get you back for this Dumbledore. You are surely breaking some kind of code stopping this bond."

She stormed out of the office sending a glare to both of the other students. The room was quiet for a second before Draco let out a sigh, "Glad that that's over with. Going back to how we were before sounds really good to me."

Ron smiled, "Yeah, I guess is sounds pretty good to me."

"You guess?"

"I think that this little incident brought us closer and showed me that we need each other more than I thought. I mean did you see the fear everyone directed at you? And that was because I wasn't there all the times letting you criticize my work and learning something from you." Ron chuckled slightly.

_**Yeah, it just shows how much I need my other half. If I don't have you I think some people would be dead. They are really lucky Granger can't tear us apart in class.**_

___I missed your cocky one of a kind personality. It hurt to ignore you; more than I thought it ever would._

_**I missed your special ness I never thought I would hate your silence as much as I did. I guess it goes to show you that I need you a lot.**_

___Can I get that in writing?_

_***sarcasm* hardy ha that was so funny.**_

___You know I really need to make you less grumpy. I like it when you smile._

Ron didn't notice it but when he said that through the link Draco flushed a deep red. The blond was falling and he was falling hard.

######################################

**I know this wasn't the best but I thought that they could use a break. So for a little while things will be somewhat peaceful *poses*. And by for a little while I mean a chapter or two maybe four; I don't k now how long yet. But let them enjoy this while it lasts.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: we already know and understand that I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter. I only play around with the characters.

Hello everybody; welcome to the next episode of The Bond or Watching Draco and Ron suffer until they notice their feelings.

##################################

Ron and Draco were in Draco's room; Dumbledore had almost forbidden them from doing anything away from each other or around others (except meals) until their bond was fully restored. And he would know because a restored bond would mean that the headmaster wasn't getting complaints about Draco scaring children. Ron had gotten Lucius' apology in letter and was happy to forgive knowing that it was honestly something that the man thought wouldn't come to haunt them.

Draco wrapped his arms tighter around the red-head and forced both of their bodies to curl up. Ron snuggled closer to his easily.

_I forgot how good this feels._

_**Being with me.**_

___That wasn't arrogant or anything._

_**It's true, you were lost without me. Admit it. **_

___Okay, okay. It was hard without you. Is that what you wanted to hear?_

_**It makes me feel good *mental smirk***_

___*rolling eyes* you have such a big head Draco. Why do I get along so well with you?_

_**Because I'm perfect.**_

___Wow you are really arrogant. _

_**Haha; I didn't mean it like that, even if that is the truth. I meant that you, at least subconsciously, want someone like this.**_

___You lost me blondie_

_***sigh* you are only part of a soul so you with out even knowing it look for what you're missing in a friend and in a lover. That's why you're great friends with Potter; he has some kind of trait that you latch on to. So does Granger but I don't think you want to latch onto her anymore. **_

___When did you come up with this little theory?_

_**I figured this out while I was getting ignored by you. I started to notice that I was pulled towards people that were gentler and had a harder time with things; be it fighting or school work or just talking to people. I needed someone by me that was patient and that would for the most part reign in my temper. That's what you are in this bond; the anchor that we need so that we don't float off into insanity.**_

___I guess you're right. I've always clung to people that I thought were strong but needed help. My brothers were strong but they hated when I stuck around them and so did my sister. I had no friends in the village so when I met Harry I was immediately pulled in._

_**I'm trying really hard not to go and pound all the people you just mentioned into the dirt. Even Potter; I hate that you would cling to someone else.**_

___You or the bond?_

Draco froze; he had been fighting a losing battle since the bond was formed. He had figured it out weeks ago when its will was slowly encasing his. He was bound to only truly care about Ron. He fought it: he didn't want to care about someone. He had slowly succumbed to the fact that the bond would force him to care as a friend and he was fine with that. But then it didn't stop at that; he was falling for his other half. Was this not narcissism? He just wanted it to stop but he knew it wouldn't he wasn't just in love with Ron because of it.

All those years of cruel jokes and ignorance to the real feelings underneath them. It hurt, it hurt him a lot to know that all those times that he had insulted the red-head he was subconsciously doing what muggle grade school kids did to their crushed.

His mother once told him the quote, "pulling pigtails."

He had scoffed at the idea of annoying someone to get their attention but all this time he had been doing it without knowing. He had chosen to block what was right in front of him.

_Draco are you alright? I get it; the bond is the one that cares but can you please stop with the silence. I already went through weeks of it; I don't need more when we're in the clear._

He wasn't able to move or even reply in any way. It all hit him so fast these few weeks but it hadn't hit him what it all meant.

_Talk to me Draco._

He was IN LOVE with RONALD WEASLEY and has been for maybe the last FIVE YEARS. It was insane, impossible, and inconceivable. How this happened he couldn't wrap his head around it.

_Is anyone in there? Hello, Draco? My cuddly sugar cube; come on snap out of it and do something about the nickname._

To think that all this time Draco was taken by someone he thought he hated.

_Come on! Nothing! I just called you CUDDLY SUGAR CUBE and I get no snappy response or glare or even movement? _

Draco's mind was moving in super speed trying to find any clues that he missed. When had he started to fall for this little thing?

It was before the Howler incident in second grade; he had already been wondering about his bright blush thinking that it was along the lines of how someone can blush that much. And before their first quidditch practice he remembered wanting to show off his superior skills to Weasley; then saying it was to make him embarrassed. He remembered seeing Ron at the first day of school, he had noticed that Ron was laughing at him as he said his name; he had been extra aware of the laughter and angered. WAIT does that mean he had developed a crush on him when they met? Maybe their magic already recognized who they were to each other and because of the attention they grew attracted or at least Draco did.

_Okay what is wrong with you? I knew that you didn't really like me it's alright. Just stop being so silent it creeps me out that you aren't going on and on about how perfect you are._

Draco almost smiled, his attitude without knowing Ron had always been to show everyone he was the best at everything; but before him and Hogwarts he had showed not told. And that was what should have clued him in, throughout meeting Ron he had tried to impress. How could he be so blind?

"Love is blind" his mother used to say. He had scoffed at that one saying he would never be fooled by love. Look who the fool was now.

_I'll leave if it makes you feel better._

Draco was finally snapped out of his thoughts. What? Ron was going to leave him? Not in a million years.

_**"NO!"**_

__He had screamed that out loud and in their link and by the looks of Ron's face it was a pretty loud echo.

_You were ignoring me; I thought I had made you uncomfortable._

_**No, no I was just in the middle of my thoughts. It wasn't you.**_

___Are you sure? I'll leave if me asking you if you cared was too much._

_**It wasn't at all, in fact I was thinking about how I started caring too much about you without even noticing.**_

___Too much?_

Draco looked at the red-head; he stared into the concerned blue eyes. He figured it out, but now what was he going to do with the information?

_Are you feeling alright?_

_**I'm fine.**_

___Please, something is wrong with you. You aren't acting like yourself and it is unnerving._

_**Big word.**_

___You were getting on my case about not having a good vocabulary._

_**It is rather odd hearing you use such words. I don't know if I like the change.**_

___Really? I did this for you and-_

_**I appreciate that, however I think that more times than not you should talk like you want. That way I know it's you and not some stranger that died their hear some unnatural shade of red and put contacts in to get close to me.**_

___You're paranoid._

Draco was getting antsy, something in him was shaking. To know that he liked someone that he had been mean to.

What should he do?

_Its time for dinner._

Ron got up and was making his way for the door. Draco followed his lead but with a little less grace than usual.

Which made him trip.

Making his fall.

Only to land atop Ron who had turned around to say something.

So there he was straddling Ron on the floor of his dorm. Ron was staring up at him and he was staring down at Ron. Shock rolled over them. Finally one of them did something.

Draco kissed Ron's cheek, and then did what any sane person would do in his situation.

He ran like a bat out of hell.

########################

**Um don't kill me for this. Please I have so much to live for and if you kill me, Draco, or the oblivious Ron then Draco and Ron can't get together. Thanks for the patience.**

** PLEASE REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

I was going to update this yesterday, but I thought 'hey I should update a story that I haven't in a while.' I updated Mother, another Harry Potter story.

##########################################

Ron was rooted to the spot he was laying in. One blink, two blinks, three blinks. Did Draco just. . . KISS HIM? Even though it was on the cheek it was a very big deal. Something inside of his was flipping around and around and around at the moment. His mouth was dry; besides Harry's kiss (which he didn't count) he was never kissed by someone not in his family. He always thought it would happen when it happened but now that it did he had no idea what he should do.

His body and heart agreed on running after the blond and kissing him on the cheek, or maybe even the lips. Ron blushed, nope definitely the cheek he wasn't ready for something like that yet. His mind however yelled at him about how it was just the bond making him act like this; before the bond came around he was a big bully to Ron, his friends and everyone else.

'But he changed; he was only a bully because he had no anchor. He was incomplete!' his heart screamed desperately.

Another part of him hissed, 'A vegetarian leopard is still a leopard.'

'A leopard can never be a vegetarian.' The heart sneered at the other part.

'Exactly.'

Great Ron grimaced, he was now arguing with himself.

Maybe he was thinking too much into this, it was probably the blond being impulsive and he'll forget about it in the morning. If that happened Ron would probably cry.

He sighed and finally got up; he'll get to it when he gets to it. Like what Harry does when he's trying to figure out what's going on in his life.

Few minutes later he was in the Great Hall, sitting with Harry at the abandoned side of the table trying to ignore the stares that they were still getting after Hermione went off on that rampage.

Harry was tapping his foot in annoyance. "This is always so annoying." He sighed.

"Just don't think of it." Ron whispered. He grabbed Harry's hand to stop it from twitching and to comfort him since they were close enough friends to do that again, when he felt a spike go through his head. He quickly turned his head from side to side so it wasn't obvious he was looking for one specific Slytherin. Draco was glaring at their joined hands in a possessive manner. Ron let his hand move away from Harry's and watched as Draco's eyes only softened a little bit.

_Are you done?_

_**Since when were you and Potter so close again?**_

___Are you mad that I was trying to comfort him?_

_**Is that what they call hand holding and flirting these days? COMFORTING?**_

___No, it's what I call trying to calm him down._

_**Why bother, if he's scared of a little bit of stares he shouldn't always make huge deals.**_

___He DIDN'T make a huge deal!_

_**Now his presence is on you!**_

___IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?_

_***growls* it's annoying, I'm your other half and that second rate hero has more of your heart than I do.**_

___THAT'S NOT TRUE!_

_ . . .__** It isn't?**_

___Of course not you jealous, possessive, annoying blond person!_

_**. . . I feel the love.**_

___Well that was for jumping to conclusions about Harry and I._

_**I wasn't jumping to conclusions. **_

___You're right; you were leaping from fifty feet away. That's how far off you were._

_**. . . Whatever.**_

___Admit it; you were making a big deal out of nothing._

_**Was not, you're mine.**_

__Both of them from were they were froze. One of them was in shock at the answer and the other one in horror in letting that slip.

_. . . Draco?_

_**. . . Yes?**_

___Did you just call me yours?_

_**Um . . . yes? No! Uh let's just forget that I ever said anything.**_

___Oh no I want to hear this, since when was I an object._

_**I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LIKE THAT!**_

___Oh?_

_**I meant, um that. I really meant to say that . . . ILIKEYOUPOSSIBLYEVENLOVENOIKNOWITSLOVE!**_

___Draco, I have no idea what you just said, more than usual._

_**Can I not say it in the link; it's more of something that I should and want to say personally. . You know face to face.**_

___Fine, after I finish eating. This I have to know now._

Ron shoveled his food after that. Down it went into his bottomless pit, Draco was already finished.

Draco left first. He just walked out ignoring the looks from his 'friends' who had been talking to him. A few minutes later, being held up by Harry's talking and then making Harry stay and wait for dessert. He easily found Draco in the library, Ron grinned thinking of it as their personal hideaway.

"I thought you weren't going to follow." Draco mumbled.

"Nope, Harry was talking, and unlike you I don't walk out in the middle of the conversation." Ron grinned teasingly. He could have sworn Draco whispered 'you should' under his breath. "So what is so important you want to tell me face to face?"

Draco in a very out of character move blushed and looked away, ". . . Well. . ."

"Out with it!" Ron hissed.

"Okay, okay. Ron I. . ." the rest was mumbled.

"You are loud every other time but now you go quiet. REALLY?" Ron sighed.

"I like you." Draco grumbled.

"What?" Ron's eyes were wide.

"I like you; no I LOVE you, and have since we met on the first day of school when you laughed cutely at something I said." Draco looked away.

Ron blinked, again and again. He tried to speak but his mouth wasn't even opening for him.

"I know it's weird." Draco sighed. "But like I explained to you earlier I look for what I'm missing for anything. And who is more right for me than my other half?"

Ron was so in shock right now, his body frozen, his heart and mind warring on what to do. One wrong move can cause so much pain or one right move can bring one or both to bliss. Draco sighed and started to go away.

Before he could though, a hand had closed around his wrist.

"Ron?"

"I've never thought about it before today, and I really don't know how I feel about you"

"Then you stopped me because I could have a chance?"

"I don't know."

The blond turned and with a speed that they never knew he possessed pinned Ron to a book shelf.

"Well then," the blond whispered in his other's ear making the shorter shiver, "I guess it's my time to prove myself. I'm going to show you that I am the only one for you. You won't go a week with me."

"And why's that?"

"Because, a Malfoy always gets what he wants. And I want you. So I promise that I will show you that I am the best choice. And I would never break this promise."

################################

***twiddles thumbs* what did you guys think? Please tell me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The start of Ron's wooing, Draco is going to pull all the stops he can to make this work.

And don't worry guys, Hermione and the other problems won't come by until Draco and Ron have somewhat of a relationship at least.

#################################

Ron was in the Great Hall the next morning pretty early. The only ones in there with him were the teachers, Draco, and a few first years that Ron did not know the name of. It was very peaceful.

That was until an owl carrying a bright bouquet landed in front of Ron. It had eleven flowers all different. Ron picked up the card that was there.

**Amormem mea speciosa,**

** Flowers are one way to show love; the numbers, colors and types of flowers all contribute to this. Today you have eleven flowers, something to give to your treasure one. I would get you one thousand and one but the owls would kill me. The types of flowers are within the other card here. ~D.M.**

** P.S. You're beautiful, and there are other flowers that I could use to demonstrate you and what I feel for you and just you wait because soon I will.**

Ron took the other card on the bouquet stealing a glance at the blond. He was watching calmly. What did he mean?

**Flower Meanings, **

** 1. Chrysanthemum and white- truth**

** 2. Daisy, innocence**

** 3. Geranium, comfort**

** 4. Hyacinth, sincerity**

** 5. Larkspur, beautiful spirit**

** 6. Lilac, first love**

** 7. Passion Flower, passion **

** 8. Rose and red, declaration of love**

** 9. Rose and yellow, hopelessly in love**

** 10. Violet, faithfulness**

** 11. Star of Bethlehem, hope**

Ron was blushing slightly as he looked up again. Draco was still watching him, making him blush deeper. He let himself smell the flowers, closing his eyes in bliss.

_**Do you like them?**_

__Ron couldn't help but smile at the blond, but for answering he smelled the flowers again.

Ron turned to Dumbledore who was smiling at them. All the teachers were, even Snape though the Potions master was trying to hide it better than the others.

** ##############**

At lunch Ron was shocked by the fact that an owl brought him a new Ancients Ruins book, one that was pretty rare. On it there was a note.

**If anyone could appreciate this it would be you, kick back and have some relaxing time with me. Bring your blanket and sleep clothes and allow your mind to stop stressing about things. All I want is your happiness. ~D.M**

Ron put it in his bag as the others in his house and the houses around them asked who gave him that. And what did it say?

###################################

**Alright, so it's started. I really wanted to do a lot of the stuff with the Meanings of Flowers so don't be surprised if he uses that a lot even after Ron is his. I just wanted to start on Draco's flirting, what do you think of it so far? And do you guys have any suggestions that you want me to use?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Remember that dragon Ron got for his birthday? Well he comes back this chapter from his mysterious leave of story.

################################

Ron was laying awake in his bed that night thinking about Draco. Blitz was lying curled right next to him, having been checked over a million times by the safety crew he could now be let loose in the school for more than a few hours before being taken back by them.

Ron sighed, did he have the Gryffindor courage to try going out with Draco? Did he have the courage to give someone his heart while there hangs a possibility that it could be broken? How did others knowingly do this?

_**Trust me, I would never and could never hurt you. I love you too much.**_

___Spying on my thoughts?_

_**Like I could not hear them . . . your thoughts are so loud that I couldn't sleep. But I think the no sleep is worth putting your worries at ease. I love you and I will never stop. You are my one and only and all I want to do is keep you happy.**_

___. . . Why?_

_**I get this now, you have a low self esteem problem and that's why you think this is a trick or something.**_

___. . . I don't know what you're talking about._

_**I think you do. Don't worry I'll make sure you know just how beautiful you are as soon as we get together. **_

__Ron cut off there blushing and unable to think of a response. How can someone be like that? How is it possible to have someone like Draco around?

_**I love you Ronald Weasley, and I know that you love me too.**_

__**##################################**

**I know its short and pointless, but I wanted to update tonight yet I had to work on a project for school. :P**

__**If I had not worked on the project it probably would have been longer and have more of a point, but I wanted everyone to know how Ron was feeling after the first day of Draco trying to woo him.**

**PLEASE REVIEW; ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME SMILES AND INSPIRATION!**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

#########################

Ron was awakened in the middle of the night by a tapping on the window. Blitz was growling at whatever it was too. Rubbing his eyes Ron wrapped his arms in his blanket and made his way to the window taking care not to step on anyone's things or trip. Making it around Harry's trunk he came face to face with Draco.

"What the-" Ron was cut off by his other half.

"Shhh!" Draco put a finger in front of his grinning lips. "I came to give you something.

"What couldn't wait until morning?" Ron asked.

"Oh I have something planned for the morning but I thought this would look awesome." He swept his hair out of his face as he got off his broomstick and came into the dorm.

"You're going all out. It must cost you." The red-head blushed.

"I'm rich love, I can handle a little spoiling on my love." The blond smirked kissing Ron's cheek lightly, making his face go even brighter.

"We-well um thanks I guess." He stuttered.

Draco nodded, then handed Ron a single yellow rose.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Hopelessly in love?"

"Of course I give you this one again, I want you to know it." The blond made Ron smell it with a tight grip. "One rose means basically total devotion."

Suddenly Blitz was on the blond. The blond stumbled a few steps almost falling out the window.

"Woah!" he hissed. "What's with you oh crazy dragon?"

Blitz crawled up his body until he was at the face. Teeth bared he sniffed the blond for a few seconds before shaking his head and jumping off.

"Translation: he doesn't like you getting too close to me." Ron chuckled petting the dragon on his back.

"And you're rewarding him? Come on!" the blond almost pouted. "I should so be better than the dragon, why don't I get attention?"

"I study with you everyday."

"The book is being focused on. All I want is sometime where I get your attention is that really that hard?" Draco crossed his arms childishly.

Ron rolled his eyes and pets the blond hair that was sticking up. That was until Blitz snapped his teeth in demand for more attention. Then Ron was back to him. Much to Draco's annoyance.

"Hey!" Draco raised his voice in indignation causing Seamus and Dean to stir but they didn't wake up; thank you Merlin for those heavy sleepers. Draco turned to the Dragon, "Listen you that boy is mine; not yours mine."

Blitz snarled in defiance. They glared at each other a few minutes.

"That's enough." Ron sighed slightly picking up Blitz.

As Ron set him down and went back into bed he missed the challenging glares of both of the others in the room (Draco and dragon).

"Goodnight."

The dragon curled right under Ron's arm.

The challenge was given and was accepted. Draco walked out of the room, "Goodnight love. See you tomorrow."

################

**Hey thanks for reading, this one had a slight point. **** I thought of the one rose and the night time flirting and this came up. Then the rivalry with a dragon was another point. What do you guys think? I'm about to have 100 reviews! Come one people. . .**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sorry for the wait everyone, thanks for being patient.

##############################

Draco was almost smiling in the morning, which made everyone else in the hall way scatter. Who knew why the son of Lucius Malfoy was smiling, it was such a rare occurrence that it only seemed to happen when someone else had great misfortune.

The only ones who weren't scared were Ron and Harry. Ron because he knew exactly what Draco was thinking, and Harry because he figured that something happened that put Draco in a good mood; it wasn't impossible that Draco was just happy for once with out an ulterior motive.

Ron and Harry were trying to convince the rest of the Gryffindors that, especially all of the younger ones that were constantly the targets of the people that obey the blond.

_**What's wrong with them?**_

__Ron wasn't eve surprised when Draco randomly popped into his mind with questions; even when they were sometimes out of the blue.

_They think that they're going to be on the receiving end of your 'happiness'._

_**Isn't that good?**_

___No they think when you're happy you torture someone._

_**Why would I do that? And where would they come up with that idea?**_

___You're a Slytherin; every other house thinks that about all of you._

_**That's encouraging. You do realize that as soon as we go out and go public they are going to understand why I'm happy and then make assumptions right?**_

___First who ever said that you would get me to go out with you? And second what kind of assumptions about our relationship can be made when you're happy?_

_**First of all I did and second of all I think you know.**_

___Nope can't think of any._

_**. . .**_

___What?_

Ro turned to see Draco chuckling, getting stares from every Slytherin and eliciting whimpers from the Hufflepuffs and younger year Gryffindors or Ravenclaws.

_You're scaring children._

_**I'm NOT that BAD!**_

___I know that, and you know that but everyone else thinks you're the son of the devil. And that Lucius is the devil. No offense or anything._

_**Considering it's from you I can let it slide this time.**_

___Seriously though, while I know that your family are decent folks, and that my family are in the need of a serious newsflash; nobody else does._

_**Well at least you know then.**_

__Harry finally got them all for calmed down and Ron was able to shuffle them all in the directions of their classes with some assistance of the upper classmen.

The hall was clearing out and in the midst of it Ron was able to disappear into the throng of students and out of sight escaping Harry's sight easily. On the other side he sensed Draco do that as well. The two had started to sense when the other wanted alone time and that helped them keep themselves from going crazy.

They met in the library, in the far corner away from any prying eyes, though how many students would come in at this time they really couldn't count. They estimated that it would be close to one or two.

Ron sighed as he leaned against the blond tiredly. The blond rolled his eyes as he pet the top of the red hair.

_**Bad night of sleep?**_

___No I thought I got a pretty good night of sleep actually. I just feel as though something is going to happen soon and I don't know what._

_**We'll get there when we get there and not a moment sooner.**_

___I guess you're right._

_**Aren't I always?**_

__Ron smiled and laughed lightly before doing something that he never meant to do.

He leaned in and kissed Draco's cheek sweetly. Then decided that Draco had a good idea that one time.

He bolted himself.

############################

**If I were the reader I would want to kill the author for something like this (waiting a week and then posting a chapter with an ending where Ron kissed Draco then ran) but remember I can't finish this story or start all the other ideas for Dron if you do. So thank you for your patience (which is probably very thin by now) and have a good rest of the time before I update again. **

**Keep calm and review on!**


End file.
